I was Reminded
by Sadie
Summary: **Completed -New Chp 15 and Epilogue** SG-1 is mourning the death of Sam Carter and Jack O'Neill in particular is taking it extremely hard. But how did Sam die? Is she really dead? And if not, can SG-1 ever hope to save her?
1. Mourning and Alcohol

I WAS REMINDED

AUTHOR: Sadie

EMAIL: eyore83@hotmail.com 

CATEGORY: Angst/Adventure/Romance

RATING: PG13 (for mild swearing)

SUMMARY: SG-1 is mourning the death of Sam Carter and Jack O'Neill in particular is taking it extremely hard. But how did Sam die? Is she really dead? And if not, can SG-1 ever hope to save her?

DISCLAIMER: blah blah blah… no money… blah blah blah… don't sue!!

Daniel had a terrible feeling as soon as he walked into the smoke-filled bar. Looking around the establishment, he spied somewhat familiar faces. A lot of the nightly crowd seemed to be SGC personnel. Good, then he was in the right spot. There was a loud rowdy group of about 10 people to Daniel Jackson's right. They were in the middle of a drinking game. Daniel absentmindedly ran his hand through his hair and approached the first person he recognized, Captain Watson.

"Hey, have you seen Ja –Colonel O'Neill?" asked Daniel, tapping the Captain lightly on the shoulder.

"Yeah Daniel." He answered with a slight southern drawl, "I think I saw him sulking over there." Watson pointed towards the far corner of the bar. Daniel nodded his thanks and made his way towards the corner. Unable to stop himself, he coughed loudly from the second-hand smoke. Jack O'Neill didn't seem to notice his presence, eyes lost in the shot glass in front of him. He tipped it up, sending the burning alcohol down his throat. Daniel deliberately coughed again, earning a brief glance of indifference from his friend. Daniel pulled up a barstool and sat down next to the Colonel.

The Colonel was a sore sight. His eyes were glazed over with intoxication. His face was expressionless, other than a feeling of gloom that seemed to radiate from him. He looked as if he hadn't slept for days, which was always quite possible.

Daniel sighed, Why did Jack do this to himself?

"Jack? Are you drunk?" Daniel asked, realizing too late that it was a stupid question.

"I think that was the general intention." The Colonel's voice was thick was sarcasm. He signaled the waitress for another shot of whatever he was drinking. "Want anything?" muttered Jack.

Daniel sighed, "Whatever you're having." Jack's eyebrow shot up –a scary impression of Teal'c. But he didn't say anything.

They sat there for a few minutes, oblivious to the noise of the bar crowd.

"Wanna talk?" said Daniel.

"No. I don't want to remember…" Jack trailed off, seemingly lost in his thoughts, or maybe his glass.

"Jack, it wasn't your fault. There was no way you could've…"

"Damn it, Daniel! I'm sick of people telling me that it **wasn't my fault**!" He didn't want their pity, but it was there nonetheless.

"Do you think that you're the only one hurting?!" Daniel paused, making sure that Jack was looking at him, "You're digging yourself into a hole like this!" Jack shrugged, with an almost devil-may-care attitude plain on his features. His reaction only seemed to make Daniel more frustrated.

"Sam's dead, Jack. She's been dead for 2 months and God, I refuse to lose another of my best friends!" The young man's voice shook with emotion, "I've lost too many people in my life, Jack. So have you. Don't do something rash like…"

"Submit my resignation?" supplied Jack, "I did that this morning."

"Yesterday morning," corrected Daniel, sipping the hard liquor.

Jack seemed unfazed, "time sure flies when you don't know what you're doing."

Jack signaled the bartender of another drink, "I think it's time to quit, Danny-boy. It's time for me to retire to that cabin of mine."

"Jack…"

"Do a bit of fishing…"

"Jack…"

"Catch up on my reading…"

"Jack, that's a load of bullshit."

Daniel laughed bitterly at his friend's mildly shocked expression. One had to wonder what was stranger: his swearing or Jack's sudden silence. The old comrades sat quietly for a minute, lost in thoughts and alcohol.

"I miss her," spoke Daniel, out of the blue. There was no question as to who 'her' was. Jack nodded in half-hearted agreement.

__

'I might as well save the time and effort of a Spanish Inquisition,' decided Daniel.

"Can I change you mind about leaving the SGC?"

"Personally, I wouldn't bother trying," answered Jack.

"I think you're making a huge mistake."

"Good thing you don't get a vote then." For a man who'd had one too many, Jack O'Neill seemed surprisingly sober.

"I have permission from the General to grant you a leave of absence, Jack." Daniel paused, but the airforce officer didn't say anything. Daniel continued, "Take a few weeks off. _Then_ decide if you can sit around fishing all day. Maybe go and visit Teal'c? He's going to be on Chu'lac for the next two weeks."

Jack O'Neill sighed. He hated when Daniel was right. Could he go into retirement knowing that the Goa'uld were still out there? Could he be content sitting on the sidelines for too long?

"I'm not promising anything," muttered Jack. Daniel allowed a small grin to grace his face. It was the first positive –well somewhat positive– reaction from Jack for weeks. Daniel glanced at his watch. 11:48 p.m. _'There is enough time then for a few more drinks.'_ It seemed like tonight they would both be taking a cab home.

*

Jack stumbled into the dark hallway of his home. He made sure to concentrate carefully on making it to his bedroom without falling ungracefully on the floor. The clock on his bedside table glowed the numbers 1:08. His head was already beginning to hurt. Jack took off his shoes and collapsed on top of his bed, his body sprawled out uncomfortably. The Colonel quickly fell into a deep sleep.

TBC

First Chapters done, yey!!! Please _Please_ Review… I don't want to continue unless I think people are interested… -S


	2. Memorie dimenticate

Plez see chapter one for disclaimer/notes/etc

Wow!! Thanks to everyone who reviewed!! Here's Chapter 2!! J 

*** 

Kamilah sat quietly in the gardens. It was nighttime. The two moons of Abayomous shone brightly through the overcast sky. There were no stars and the air was chilly. If you kept going down the rocky path through the gardens, there was a magnificent circular monument of stone.

She was a foreigner in her own home. She knew that she'd lived on Abayomous her entire life, but still the people watched her strangely. She supposed it was her fare complexion and blond hair. Or it could also be her distinct blue eyes. All of the natives of Abayomous, the Abayomi, had dark skin tones and equally dark eyes and hair. All of them except her.

A hand touched her shoulder, "Kamilah?"

It was instinct, Kamilah's hand shot out and grabbed the forearm of the other woman. She twisted. Hard.

"Kamilah! Stop! That hurts!!"

"Mert?" Kamilah quickly let go of Mert's arm, "I'm **so** sorry, it's just that… you caught me by surprise. Are you okay?"

The woman's face turned into a smile, "Don't worry. Just remind me not to sneak up on you again, though."

Kamilah shrugged, "Good reflexes, I guess."

Mert was Kamilah's 'handmaiden', for lack of a better word. Mert was only in her mid-30s, a few years older than she was. Like most of the Abayomi, Mert had black hair and brown eyes. She was a cheerful lady, with a slightly plump figure.

Mert sat down next to her on the stone bench. "You shouldn't be out here. What if you become sick again?"

"I'm fine," replied Kamilah, slightly annoyed, "fine other than I can't remember anything."

"Give it time," reassured Mert, "the memory is a tricky thing."

"It's just so _frustrating._" Kamilah stood up and began to pace, "I don't even remember my husband, for Christ's sake." Kamilah stopped her pacing to stare at Mert, her eyes full of confusion, "and who's Christ?!"

"I've never heard of the expression," admitted Mert. Kamilah sat heavily back on the bench and cradled her head between her hands. Mert rubbed her back comfortably.

"What was I like… before?" asked Kamilah timidly.

"Before what?"

"Before the sickness."

"You know that I'm not suppose to say anything. You're suppose to remember on your own." Mert's voice was apologetic.

"But…"

"No. Now let's go inside, Kamilah. Runihura will be worried." Mert, like everyone else, was careful to not say anything about her past. Nothing ever slipped by them.

"Runihura." Kamilah let out a dry laugh, "The husband I don't know."

"You don't mean that," said her handmaiden.

"I don't know what anything _means_ these days." Her voice was sarcastic.

Kamilah stood up and began walking down the stone path, towards the manor that was 'home'. The stone building was massive. Statues of deities were displayed at odd intervals both in and outside. The place was filled with history, the air humming with it. Large torches and strange oval-shaped rocks lighted the garden path. She stopped briefly to look at the stone monument that was the centerpiece of the garden.

__

Sometimes I think that I'm so close to remembering. It's there, but I can't reach it.

"Isn't it beautiful? We have legends that the Gateway to Eternity is the portal that the gods travel through to visit Abayomous."

"That's a lovely story."

__

It's called a Stargate.

Kamilah creased her forehead in frustration, desperately trying to grasp the fleeting thought.

"A Stargate?" she whispered.

Mert glanced in her direction. "I guess you could call it that." She shrugged and turned towards the household, "Come on. It's time to go in."

Kamilah didn't move, still trying to remember lost memories. Mert turned and grabbed her mistress' wrist.

"Let's go, Kamilah. It's late."

Kamilah's face lost its blank expression, "Sorry, go ahead, I'll be just a few minutes."

"Sure," muttered Mert sarcastically, "you'll be a few minutes…" but she left anyway.

__

A Stargate, thought Kamilah. _It's important to me. I know it is. But why would a giant rock be so valuable?_

TBC

***

Just to repeat: please, _please_ review! I'd love to hear what you guys think of it so far, plus I need the motivation. 

-S


	3. Weary

Hi Everyone! Here's chapter 3, it's a bit longer than the others. There's also some more Jack whumping J .

As always, thank you so much to all the ppl who've reviewed.

-S

Plez see the first chapter for disclaimer/notes/general info/etc.

***

A small cabin was the only sign of civilization in the old growth forest. It was the start of autumn, the time when the trees are just beginning to show touches of colour. The air was cool and there was a harsh wind that was bone chilling.

A small path from the cabin led to a fairly large lake. A fishing boat lay there, beached next to an ill kept dock. A rusty, old lawn chair overlooked the body of water. On top of it, a hardcover book was open, pages flapping in the wind. You could hear the leaves colliding with each other from the breeze and smell a fire burning from the cabin. Smoke was slowly seeping out from the cabin's chimney.

"Swaziland…" said Colonel Jack O'Neill to himself, "Talk about ripping off Switzerland."

He was sitting in his cabin on the floor. In front of him was a three-dimensional world globe. Jack had arrived nearly four days ago and now he was keeping himself entertained by spinning the said globe and randomly picking out countries. Hey, it was something to do.

He'd gone fishing, tried the reading, and played every variation of solitaire he knew. Every once in a while, he'd almost caught himself thinking… thank god that hadn't happened yet.

He stopped the twirling of the globe with his index finger, "Canada? Again? That's 18 times. Who'd known the country was so huge?"

__

Sam. Someone who knew everything… who'd known everything about anything.

Jack frowned and spun the globe again.

Thinking was off limits. Sometimes memories would come unwelcome. The Colonel just pushed them away. Later, he'd deal with them all. Later.

The kettle went off with a screeching sound. As soon as Jack had come up to 'the rugged wilderness' his constant drive for alcohol had ceased. Now it was tea. Lots of tea. He supposed it was a good sign… Jack had accepted that whatever it was he'd been trying to fill with booze wasn't going away anytime soon. He also had realized that the stuff he'd been trying to forget still wasn't getting any less pronounced. God, he hadn't been this screwed up since Charley died.

The pain of his son's death still hurt years later. The death of Sam Carter might even be the same. Both had common ground… he'd loved them.

It was too bad that Jack O'Neill couldn't admit this, even to himself, even when there was nothing left to lose. He couldn't except it, face it, and deal with it.

But denial in these situations was always more comforting, wasn't it? Sure, he'd lost his 2IC. He didn't lose a lover, contrary to popular belief. Lost a good friend, maybe a best friend… someone he felt responsible for. But he didn't love her, certainly.

Yes, denial _had_ to be less painful.

Jack's subconscious repeated the line like a mantra.

Someone was screaming, screeching… was it him?

The Colonel stood up, walked over to the kitchen, and moved the kettle off the stove.

***

"When did you last see him?"

"About 4 days ago. I think he's gone to his cabin."

"How's he taken it?"

"Not well, but none of us have. I think it's safe to say he's gonna be out of touch for a while."

"Damn."

"Yeah. All we can hope is that he snaps out of this."

Neither man spoke for a moment.

"They were close."

"We all were."

"But them…?"

"I don't know if they were. Sometimes I thought… maybe."

"Do you think he'll be back?"

Daniel Jackson wasn't sure how to answer the General's question. He shrugged. There was no possible way normally to predict Jack's behavior.

General Hammond spoke, "Son, why don't you take some time off yourself. SG-1 is going to be on stand down for a while. Teal'c isn't expected back for another week… or more."

"Actually General, I'd prefer to catch up on some work."

George Hammond sighed and leaned back in his chair. Daniel was going to throw himself into his research, the older man was sure of it. _But, maybe if he's on the base,_ thought Hammond, _I can at least make sure he doesn't work himself sick._

The General nodded his approval. The doctor took it as a dismissal and left the office.

***

Daniel stared at the artifact from P --something or other. He ran his fingers over the cuneiform pictorials, the writing of a lost civilization. His eyes blurred. He was in his lab, alone. Earlier he'd scared all the interns away, yelling about something… it was something trivial, that's all he could remember.

He was tired.

Daniel couldn't stop to rest though. He didn't want to.

He took off his glasses and massaged his temples with his fingertips.

Sam's dead. It's just one of those things that wasn't hitting home. Sam's dead. He thought back to SG-1's last mission, **Sam's** last mission that was only two months ago…

It was an ordinary mission on a luscious planet, brimming with life. P3X 972 was a planet with plenty of trees and wildlife.

The mission was supposed to be a standard first contact --just a meet and greet.

Funny how it never turns out that way.

The settlement was only a few hours away from the Stargate. It was small and not as technologically advanced as could be hoped. There were about forty huts; they reminded Daniel of log cabins. There was a small herd of horse-like animals that were being kept on the edge of the village. Also, there were several fields of crops surrounding the area.

After several minutes of reassuring the locals that they were not servants of the 'god' Nephthys, they were introduced in the settlement's leader Jahi. In Daniel's opinion, Jahi was a kind, jovial man. He was also quick to suggest a celebration to honour the new guests. And SG-1 was never one to get in the way of a party.

It was just an ordinary mission. Nothing could possibly go wrong. Well, you know what that means don't you?

The next day, Sam went out into the forest with a local village woman to collect soil samples and other useful data. Sam and the woman never returned, but they found blood. A lot of it. There were also pieces of a torn uniform, one that had undoubtedly belonged to an SGC officer.

They searched for days, never giving up hope. Days turned to weeks…

General Hammond eventually called off the search, listing her as MIA

Missing in Action.

Major Samantha Carter was gone; she was dead, most believed. And, as it seemed, SG-1 would soon be following her to the grave.

"Daniel?" Someone touched his arm and Daniel jerked in surprise. _Oh, it's just Janet,_ he thought. He was still in his lab, sitting uncomfortably in his chair. The artifact was lying on the table, still not translated.

Doctor Janet Fraiser watched him with a concerned frown, "Daniel? Have you been here all night?"

He looked at her with a dazed expression and glanced at his watch. 7:55 a.m.

"Yeah," he said. His voice was slightly raspy, "I guess I have."

Janet sighed, but she restrained herself from making a typical 'Doctor's advice' comment. She thought of telling him to go to his quarters to bed, but was sure that it would be met with resistance. "Come on, you can join me for breakfast," Janet said.

***

Jack O'Neill lightly dozed in his rocking chair. He wasn't dreaming. He wouldn't remember, so instead, he relived.

General Hammond spoke, "The President wants to give her a service metal." He said it as casually as if he was discussing the weather.

__

It wouldn't change anything, thought Jack bitterly. Her body was still on another world, victim of a meaningless, pointless, **stupid** death. You save the planet a few times, you dies, you get a plaque. That's an anticlimax if he'd ever heard one.

"That's nice," the Colonel said softly. He was tired. "Have they figured out what to say to her brother and his family."

"Missing in action, presumed dead… to account for the lack of a body."

"Of course." His voice sounded dead, it's tone flat and unemotional. He wasn't tired… he was exhausted.

"I think Jacob is going to talk to them," added the General.

Damn, how was he ever going to look into Jacob's, Sam's father, eyes again? _"You said you'd take care of her. Like Charlie,"_ a small unspoken voice said.

"There's going to be a memorial." Hammond watched his second in command carefully.

"Really," he deadpanned.

"Would you like to do the eulogy?"

__

No. Never. Those things give me the creeps… "Sure." _We should honor her memory, not just bury it, dumbass, _the Colonel reprimanded himself.

__

When had he started talking to himself, he wondered?

He just needed to sleep…

"Jack, why don't you go and get some shut-eye?"

__

Not a bad idea at all, thought Colonel Jack O'Neill, seconds before he blacked out…

…and awoke to find himself in his cabin, sitting in his rocking chair. _Why couldn't it have been a dream_, he thought, _Fate owes me at least one favour._

***

Please, please review. I pretty much (pathetic as it is) live to hear what you have to say.

-S


	4. Give Me These Moments Back

Plez see chapter one for disclaimer/notes/everything…

SPOILERS: A Hundred Days and Beneath the Surface (just a few "flashback" snippets from each)

And I guess that I've also finally figured out what season I'm dealing with now, so…

SEASON: Four

Thank you everyone who's reviewed. I really does brighten my day.

***

__

Images.

She was standing in front of the Stargate, or the Gateway of Eternity, in a gray, alien room. Impossibly, a silver pool of water was being held suspended within the circle of stone. It was like a mirror, without a reflection.

Then the image blurred into another and Kamilah found herself in a different room than the last. It was slightly less intimidating, with a familiar, nostalgic feel. It was gray, like the room with the Stargate and had no windows. Further investigation revealed that there was a table, on top of which, there were papers filled with nonsense.

No, not nonsense, calculations. Important calculations.

Voices.

Sometimes, if she listened hard enough, she could hear whispered bits of forgotten conversation.

"You working through the night again?" a woman's voice said. She sounded worried.

And if she further strained her ears… "You miss him," the woman told Kamilah.

"Yeah," Kamilah heard herself respond to the ghost. There was no one in the room, just echoes of past memories.

"Is this a problem?" asked the unknown woman.

Kamilah's voice said quickly, "No, no, of course not."

"Okay, good night."

"Good night."

Then black. Kamilah couldn't see anything. But the ghosts didn't stop talking.

The woman with Kamilah's voice was talking again. "…Just a lot of vague images. You know there are things about this place that I like."

Kamilah had the distinct feeling that it was somehow a very different place and time, compared to the last.

"Really?" It was the man, again. He had a rich, soothing voice, "Would it mean anything if I told you I remembered something else?"

"What?" asked the woman.

"Feelings."

"Feelings?"

"I remember feeling feelings."

"For me?"

Faces.

The darkness faded away and Kamilah felt herself open her eyes.

She was shocked at what she saw, the man's face. He was pale, his hair was graying and he had brown eyes. He was smirking at her; it was a warming expression. But even with the half-smile, the man looked weary, like he had lived through a thousand more hardships then a 'normal' person.

But, then again, they weren't normal people…

Kamilah woke up to Runihura shaking her gently.

"Kamilah?" a male tenor voice spoke.

__

'Where am I?' Kamilah opened her eyes to see a man with brown hair and dark eyes, sun-tanned skin with a slim physique. A handsome man. _'Who is he?'_ she thought fearfully. Her short-term memory reminded her quickly: Runihura. Husband.

__

'Not the man from my dreams,' she mused, _'that's odd, isn't it?'_

"Kamilah, wake up."

__

'Odd. Everything there is odd.' "Sure," she answered. She was careful to always answer what was expected. It always seemed like she was walking on eggshells around Runihura.

"I'll see you for midday meal, Beautiful?" She hated it when he called her 'Beautiful'. "I have some important business this morning."

More meetings, probably with those frowning guards. _Jaffa,_ her sluggish mind reminded her. Runihura came over, a smile plastered on his face. Then, he kissed her on the cheek before leaving the room. She had to order her body to not recoil from his touch.

"Mert! Mert!"

Mert could hear Kamilah yelling her name. She stopped walking and watched as Kamilah ran up next to her in the hallway.

"Mert, I'm so bored that I'm going insane!" Kamilah exclaimed, "I've been walking around mindlessly all morning and everyone is so busy. I feel useless."

Mert covered a chuckle with her hand, "Well, we have some extremely important guests today. That's why there's so much activity."

"Really? Who? Anyone I know… or anyone who knows me?"

"Calm down Kamilah," said Mert. She took her arm and started to walk her further down the hallway, "I'm surprised that Runihura didn't say, but Nephthys and his party showed up this morning."

"Nephthys? That name, it's incredibly familiar."

"I'm not surprised. Nephthys first came to Abayomous about a year ago. Under his guidance, our planet has flourished and prospered. He is a very powerful man; some say even a God. Runihura is his High Minister on Abayomous. I wouldn't be surprised if you even got to meet him!" Mert seemed star-struck at the possibility.

Kamilah didn't like the sound of Nephthys, actually the whole thing definitely irked her. She pushed the feeling aside; like so many others.

The two women continued gossiping for a while, Mert in control of the conversation. That was until they rounded a corner and almost bumped into a Jaffa.

The living statue spoke, "Runihura has requested that his wife accompany me to the ziggurat."

Mert smiled at Kamilah encouragingly and lightly pushed her in the direction of the Jaffa, who had already begun walking.

"I'll see you later in the evening," said Mert.

Kamilah nodded and followed the Jaffa. She really didn't like being around them; if she didn't know that it was ridiculous, she'd say that she was allergic to them. Her stomach had butterflies whenever she was near the stone-faced guards.

The guard took her to the magnificent gold doors that led into the ziggurat. He opened the door for her and she walked inside.

There were a crushing number of people inside the large temple. Numerous Jaffa were standing guard, surrounding the walls of the room at evenly spaced intervals. There were a few men, including her husband who were sitting on pillows, near the end of the room. In front of them was the large "throne" chair where Runihura usually sat. But, in his place was the strangest, most frightening man that Kamilah had ever seen. _But,_ Kamilah thought, _I can't let them know that I am intimidated. I won't let that weakness show._

"Ah. Kamilah, wife. I am so glad you are here."

Kamilah tried her best to smile lovingly to him. "I came as quickly as possible."

Runihura nodded and took her towards the strange god that was perched on his chair.

"Nephthys, this is my wife, Kamilah." The man stared at her, seeming to dissect her with his glaze. Kamilah looked him straight into his eyes and wasn't surprised when they seemed to flash gold.

__

It's must be a nightmare, she thought, _I thought this creature was just a figment of one of my dreams._

The monster laughed, "This one has fire, Runihura. She will suit you well." Oh my god, his voice! It sent chills down Kamilah's spine. It was alien, the tone warped and twisted, and sounding more like two people then one. Her stomach was performing acrobats.

Kamilah's husband seemed to take it as approval and waved his arm lightly at her. It was an obvious sign: "get out of here, now" and Kamilah couldn't be happier to oblige.

Kamilah scurried out of the room as quick as she could without breaking into a run. She had never noticed the slight gasp of recognition from one of the scribes, when she had entered. She hadn't seen how he had kept his eyes on her for the entire meeting. She was too preoccupied to notice how he had watched carefully the exchange between herself and Nephthys. She didn't know that the scribe's mind was twirling with confusion…

__

Why was Major Samantha Carter of the Tauri on a Goa'uld enslaved planet? And why was she masquerading as the wife of one of the High Ministers?

TBC

***

The more reviews, the faster one types… hey! It's been proven in scientific studies and stuff like that! lol 

-S


	5. Close a Blind Eye

Chapter 5: Close a Blind Eye 

As per usual, plez see Chapter One for the "details".

NOTES// Wow! Chapter Five already! I hope you guys enjoy this. I know it's been a bit long in coming (and right when there's a cliffhanger. Isn't that always the way? lol). As for the small amount of physics in the chapter, it's pretty basic, as much as my grade 11 Physics digs into… there's gonna be no "Average Sam Carter-ness" coming out of my mouth, no way!

Now enough with my babbling, onto the story.

-S

***

Kamilah stared into the glass goblet, which was filled to the rim with wine. She watched the light as it refracted through the glass, causing the images on the other side to be distorted.

__

'Snell's law: Light travels at different speeds in different optical mediums. The different mediums cause light to bend as it changes speed…' 

"Beautiful?"

Kamilah shook her head slightly, trying to pull herself out of her daze. Trivia facts like that seemed to pop up daily; it sure did make life interesting. She looked up at Runihura and offered a weak grin. They were eating lunch together on a balcony over looking the gardens. Her husband had been telling her about… well, to be honest, she wasn't sure. She'd zoned out near the beginning.

Runihura seemed to realize that he'd lost his wife's attention so he tried a new tactic. "Kamilah, did I ever tell you how we met?"

Kamilah was tempted to remind him again of the condition regarding her memory, but bit back the sarcastic retort. "No, Runihura. Please tell me?"

He was happy to oblige, "It was at a huge feast and we both happened to be guests of honor. When I first saw you, I knew that you had to be mine. You were the most beautiful woman I had ever seen."

__

That actually sounds a little disturbing, thought Kamilah. She asked him to continue the story, though.

"We danced all night and I thought _'She is the one'. _ So I convinced you to come and stay with me and become my wife."

__

That's it? She thought. Kamilah got the distinct feeling that he was leaving something out, like a courtship? Or any sort of detail. _I'm just a romantic, I guess. I expect star-crossed lovers and everything. Runihura seems to be in a good mood; it's probably because his oh-so-wonderful god is here._ She mused,_ Maybe I should ask him about my dreams?_

Kamilah opened her mouth to speak, only to find that Runihura wasn't sitting across from her anymore. A couple of meters away, Runihura was speaking quietly with one of the Jaffa. A couple of minutes later, he came back to the table.

"Beautiful, I'm sorry but I'm going to have to leave."

And he turned and walked away before Kamilah could even say goodbye.

***

It was a setting that could make Walt Disney proud. It was a gorgeous day. It never got cold on Abayomous, the sun always shone and flowers always were in bloom…

And there was an abundance of trees.

Lots of trees.

Kamilah was walking in the garden, again, thinking about trees. Trees, because they were a safe subject, a boring one, but still safe and familiar. She was trying, unsuccessfully, to sway her thoughts away from the confusion that her life seemed to be.

There were so many mysteries and Kamilah always hated an unsolved puzzle… at least, she thought she did.

The first mystery was Runihura, her husband. He was the stranger, who was supposed to love her. He would treat her like a goddess the first moment, then a servant the next. Runihura was suppose to be the man who knew her better than she knew herself, but he didn't. She was so sure of it that it scared her.

Another mystery was Nephthys, the monster with the glowing eyes and the terrible voice. When Kamilah remembered Mert's earlier words of praise, she could only shutter. _Brought prosperity my ass, _thought Kamilah.

Then there were the dreams, which were a conundrum unto themselves. They revealed vague familiar faces, gray bland rooms of a facility she knew nothing of, calculations, and voices without faces or context…

And then there were the odd words that would pop into her head: Major, CO, DHD, Zat, MALP, Colonel, SG-1, SGC, 2IC, General, Stargate.

It was utter nonsense that left her mind spinning.

Kamilah found herself standing next to the Stargate; she ran her hands over the smooth stone. The Stargate was the only constant between her dreams and the reality she found herself in. _Could the Stargate really create a portal to a new world? _Kamilah wondered, _or was it just a glorified rock with a history?_

She continued walking towards the forest that lay beyond the garden and Runihura's lands. She felt more at ease among the wildlife. If Kamilah was being honest with herself, she'd admit that she was trying to avoid everyone and everything and, in particular, her thoughts.

Soon Kamilah realized that mind was wandering once again. "I think too much," she muttered to herself and smiled at the words.

***

She didn't return until late that evening. She had hiked all over the forest and had misjudged the amount of sunlight she had left. No one would worry, though. It wasn't for the first time.

Kamilah crept down the hallway towards the bedroom she shared with Runihura. _If I'm lucky, he'll be asleep, _she thought.

The hallway was dark and the fortress seemed abandoned, wrapped in an eerie silence. Her footsteps echoed on the marble floors and the shadows wrapped around the walls like a blanket. Kamilah walked into more than one statue because of the darkness.

She opened her mouth to curse when she stubbed her foot, yet again, only to find that she couldn't. Cold hands were holding her arm tightly and covering her mouth. Kamilah froze with panic and before she realized what was happening, she was dragged into a small room. Kamilah didn't know what this man wanted, but there was no way she was going down without a fight. She struggled violently, but the man's hold was strong. Instinct was a blessing; she elbowed the man hard in the stomach and rushed out of his reach, right into a corner.

She scolded herself silently, _Smart, Kamilah._

He turned on the light in the room; it was really a closet. He was dressed in the clothing of the men that followed Nephthys. _A scribe,_ Kamilah guessed. She opened her mouth to call out to the guards.

"Major Carter, please do not yell. I am Lateef of the Tok'ra," her attacker said.

Kamilah's mind whirled, _Major Carter. That name is from my dreams._

She was so shocked that for a moment, she lost her voice. Lateef kept his distance, waiting for her to say something. When she did, it wasn't what he was expecting.

"I am Kamilah, wife of Runihura and head of this household," she whispered harshly. _What am I doing? I should yell, no, scream for the guards._ But she was intrigued.

Lateef looked confused, but he was adamant in his belief, "You are Major Samantha Carter of the Tau'ri. I am sure of it. We met two years ago when you first contacted the Tok'ra. Perhaps you don't remember."

She smiled grimly; yet again there was another thing that she couldn't remember. But the word "Tok'ra", it was also from her dreams… maybe they really were memories and not delusions. Maybe she did know this man. It made no sense; not that much did these days.

"Why did you attack me?" she asked.

He seemed… embarrassed? "I had to make sure that you wouldn't scream. This room is one of the few places not monitored by the Jaffa. I am in grave danger just by talking with you, Major Carter."

"My name is _not_ Major Carter!" she growled. The truth was, she wasn't so sure anymore.

Lateef lost his patience; he bent his head down in a half bow. Kamilah took this as a sign that he was giving up on this "Major" stuff. She was relieved.

But when Lateef looked up, his eyes were glowing. Just like his master, the monster.

"Give up this façade, Major Carter. What interest does the Tau'ri have in Nephthys?" His voice was the same as the monster's.

__

Lies, his words had to be all lies.

Kamilah couldn't stop herself, she screamed.

She heard the footsteps of the Jaffa guards soon afterwards.

"In here!" Kamilah cried out.

Lateef didn't have a chance. Kamilah watched as the guards grabbed the servant of Nephthys. His face was extremely expressive, speaking of the immense betrayal he felt.

Kamilah though, couldn't feel any compassion for the monster.

__

All lies, she told herself.

TBC

***

Review! Review! Review!

I love the word.

-S


	6. Smiling in Grief

Chapter 6: Smiling in Grief 

As usual, all the details (disclaimer and the rest) can be found attached to Chapter one.

Author's Note: Yeah, yeah, the chapters are coming slower, mainly because real life is trying to take a swing at me. _Sigh._

Thank you to everyone who took the time to write a review. Can't say how much I love to read them.

-S

***

Winter was well underway in Colorado. Daniel Jackson gripped his jacket tighter to try and keep himself warm. Christmas was in a few weeks and Daniel had already decided to take a Scrooge outlook to the holiday. Christmas was supposed to be a time to get together with friends and family. Daniel was lacking both of these this year.

Yep, he definitely was taking Christmas off.

Daniel Jackson reached the front door of his apartment building and started to search for his keys. He had just got out of the car, so he couldn't have left them…

Ring, Ring.

Instead, Daniel found his cellphone; it was ringing incessantly to get his attention. 

He flipped it open with a look of annoyance, "Hello?"

"Daniel Jackson?" said an unfamiliar voice.

"Yeah?"

"Could you please report to the Mountain, General Hammond's orders."

Great, great, what could possibly have gone wrong in half an hour? --no, never mind, he didn't want to know.

"I'll be there as soon as possible," replied Doctor Jackson. He turned off the phone and walked back towards the parking lot, still searching for his keys. Well, at least the car would still be warm.

***

Daniel heard the General's voice before he even entered the briefing room, "What are you asking for?"

"We need to get him outta there, but we don't have the resources. I'm here to ask for help."

'_Was that Jacob Carter?' _wondered Daniel. The doctor hadn't seen the Tok'ra since Sam's memorial, which was almost three months ago.

Daniel interrupted the meeting with his usual flare. He came into the room and found three sets of eyes glaring towards him. Under scrutiny, Daniel stumbled out an awkward greeting. He was right; it was Sam's dad, Jacob Carter. Teal'c was also in the room. Teal'c bowed his head slightly in Daniel's direction as a greeting.

"Ah, Doctor Jackson, I thought you should be present for this," said the General, glancing quickly at Jacob. Daniel took the seat next to Teal'c.

Jacob spoke, "One of our undercover operatives, Lateef, has been discovered. We're a little sketchy on the details, but we got a distress signal from him three days ago. Lateef has spent a little over a year as a scribe of a Goa'uld called Nephthys."

__

Nephthys. Daniel searched through the cluttered library he kept in his head. Finding the desired information, he interrupted Jacob to share his train of thought, "Nephthys was an Egyptian goddess known as the 'Mistress of the House'. She wasn't particularly well-known, although she was the sister and wife of Seth, which makes Isis her sister as well." The General made a slight snorting noise in response to Seth and Isis, two of the "False-gods" that the SGC had already met.

Teal'c raised an eyebrow.

Jacob nodded in agreement to the archeologist's words. "Nephthys has been under the radar of the System Lords for several centuries now. But recently, he's been building up his empire. In the last year alone, he's conquered 10 different planets."

__

'He?' thought Daniel. _'Nephthys obviously isn't the 'goddess' she was in Ancient Egyptian times.''_

Jacob continued, oblivious to the doctor's thoughts. "Lateef has information about Nephthys that is very valuable to the Tok'ra."

General Hammond looked at him questionably. "And the SGC as well," Jacob added.

Teal'c spoke, "And now, Nephthys has an adequate source of information about the Tok'ra."

"Yeah, that too," admitted Jacob, "The truth is, the Tok'ra can't mount up a rescue mission right now…"

A voice from the doorway instantly had the entire room's attention, "So ya come to Earth for a miracle solution, huh?"

Colonel Jack O'Neill always was a bit dramatic. He had been gone for nearly a month, holed up in that cabin of his, and now he was leaning against the doorframe with practiced ease, as if he had never left. _'He looks older,'_ observed Daniel. The smirk that usually followed one of his sarcastic comments seemed a bit forced.

But he was there, and he was in one piece. Daniel felt a grin tugging at his lips. He was relieved; Jack O'Neill was back. Maybe SG-1 wasn't as lost as he first thought.

***

"Jack."

The Colonel didn't respond. He was in the locker room, readying for the upcoming mission. A mission that could very well be his last… same old, same old.

"Colonel."

Jack sighed as he realized that this wasn't going to be one of those 'if I ignore it, it will go away' things. He looked up at Sam's dad.

"Jacob," he said in acknowledgement. Sam's dad sat down next to him on the bench and looked at him carefully, a stranger would have said that he seemed even suspicious.

Jacob Carter wanted to say something, something personal, but he was on foreign ground here; he didn't know what to say. The Colonel didn't mind the silence. Still, he soon found himself fidgeting under the older man's glaze. He started to pack again.

"I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to talk with you last time I was here," said Jacob finally.

__

'Probably because I was avoiding all contact with you,' but the Colonel didn't mention that piece of trivia.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I'm glad you didn't retire over this, Jack." Then he brought out the big guns… "Sam wouldn't have wanted that."

"Yeah." Jack didn't bother asking how Jacob knew about the retirement plan. Jacob was the all-knowing Tok'ra… Hammond had probably mentioned it.

There was a guilt that had been weighing heavily on Jack's mind. And, unfortunately, Jack's mouth blurted it out without consulting him. His voice was almost a whisper. "It's my fault. Carter death… and now, everything's just gone to hell." Jack stopped talking, realizing that his voice was wavering with emotion. He could cry right now… it was a shocking revelation. The Colonel straightened and took several controlled breaths. This was Jacob Carter, for crying out loud, not the sort of person to get emotional around. Not that the Colonel tended to get emotional around anyone.

Jacob sat next to Jack quietly, waiting for him to regain his composure. Jacob wasn't sure of the relationship that had been between his daughter and the Colonel. He assumed that at the very least, it was an extremely close friendship. Selmak thoughts though, seemed to lean towards a love affair… Jacob's arguments concerning professionalism and regulations not withstanding.

It was three months ago that his daughter went missing and it seemed like Jack was still in a lot of pain. _'Why did he come back? Why is he going on this mission?'_ thought Jacob.

Selmak was quick to offer her opinion, _'Because he wants to die… and what better than to die a hero?'_

It was disturbing thought, even more so because it could be true.

While Jacob was busy being retrospective, Jack had put his sarcastic façade back on and had finished packing up his gear.

"Are you sure you wanna do this mission?" He was going to go out there with a death wish.

"Who else is there?" replied Jack. The Colonel turned and walked out of the conversation.

***

"Jack! Jack!" Daniel Jackson ran down the hallway, trying to catch up with the Colonel. They had a briefing in five minutes about the Tok'ra rescue mission.

"Jack!" he shouted again.

The Colonel sighed and froze in his steps. _This was just going to be one pity party after another, wasn't it?_

"Jack," repeated Daniel as he stopped next to his friend.

"Daniel?" Jack raised his eyebrows, as if questioning his very appearance.

"So," stalled the archeologist, "How you been? You never write, you never call…"

Daniel was wearing a familiar expression. Once again, Jack found himself as a subject of worry.

"Fine, fine. You?" He could shrug this off. He was fine now.

Jack was also an expert at lying, especially to himself.

Daniel wasn't amused. A month ago, Jack O'Neill had been the apotheosis of the man who had lost everything. He'd left, flinging retirement papers in their faces. Now he was back, seemingly ready to take on the galaxy. Stuff like that didn't just happen.

"Fine," Daniel answered.

They kept walking towards the briefing room. They'd talk about the stuff later. Maybe.

"You ready to kick some Goa'uld butt?" asked Jack.

"Definitely."

TBC

***

What's to come, eh? *gives her best "I know something you don't know" look*

Actually, lots of ideas are coming to me… Angst? Happy-ending? Or a nice solution that doesn't really resolve anything…

Okay, my Author Babbling is done now. *g*

-S


	7. Hide Your Love Away

Chapter 7: Hide Your Love Away

Disclaimer and gang are attached to part one.

Author's note//

Ever had a chapter that wrote itself? Well this one certainly did! Jeez, this one's long! *g* Anywho, welcome to the climax.

Thanks to the reviewers. *g*

(I'll see what I can do about the happy ending, organized-chaos.)

Enjoy guys!

-S

***

"…So we gate in, rescue the Tok'ra, and then get our asses outta there before they even know what's hit 'em," Colonel O'Neill summed up.

"O'Neill, you are forgetting about the numerous Jaffa who will be guarding Nephthys and his prisoner."

__

Still have to teach Teal'c the subtleties of my humour, thought the Colonel, and for some reason, that made him smile. Out loud, he spoke, "Oh. Yeah. Them."

SG-1 plus General Hammond and Jacob Carter were in the briefing room staring at a map of the Goa'uld Nephthys' facility.

"How heavily guarded is the Gate?" asked Daniel.

Jacob answered, "Usually, according to Lateef, there is no one guarding the Stargate."

Jack's head shot up and he looked at Sam's dad questionably, "No guard? That sounds… easy?"

"Probably because they aren't expecting visitors…?" Daniel's voice trailed off.

Jacob Carter offered an easy answer, "It's more likely because the facility isn't Nephthys' usual hide-out. There is a minimum of Jaffa on hand."

"Sweet." Although, if the Colonel was a Goa'uld, guarding the Stargate would be vital. But he wasn't a snakehead, which was something to be grateful for, he supposed.

"But with the noise that the Stargate makes, won't that cause some attention?" Daniel spoke with his brow creased in concentration.

"The Stargate is in a garden well out of sight of the facility."

"So no one will know that we're coming?" confirmed Daniel.

"Yeah, that's the idea," answered Jacob.

"Too easy," Jack muttered under his breath.

It was the best plan Jack had had in a long time: gate in, set up a distraction, rescue the Tok'ra, and then get their asses outta there before they even knew what hit 'em (notice the obvious sarcastic tone of the sentence).

It didn't help that everyone kept looking at him like he was a bomb, counting down in Goa'uld, so no one knew when he was going to go off. Then again, if he was counting off in Goa'uld, then Daniel, Teal'c and anyone else who spoke Goa'uld would then theoretically know…

The Colonel's thoughts were interrupted by the General's voice, "SG-1, you have a go."

__

Oh, yeah, mission. Colonel O'Neill did a half spin towards where the General was watching and gave a sloppy salute. Then, turning towards the rest of his team… no, not team, just Teal'c and Daniel, said, "Let's go, Campers!"

__

See, look, I'm alright everyone. I'm my usual sarcastic self. Jack stepped through the Stargate and enjoyed the ride.

***

Major Sam Carter was in a black room. Either that or she had her eyes closed… the Major experimentally tried to open her eyes. Nope, that wasn't it. She was having the oddest feeling, surrounded by this darkness. It was almost like she was weightless.

Sam had to find her friends. She couldn't let the Entity hurt them. And, damn it, she wanted out of this room, this box, this prison.

Major Carter screamed. She yelled until she was gasping from lack of breath.

"I AM HERE! I AM HERE! I AM HERE!"

Kamilah's eyes opened wide. She sat up quickly and found herself momentarily overrun with dizziness. _What the hell was that? Now I'm having dreams that I'm this woman… Major Carter,_ she thought with disgust. Kamilah probably would have continued pondering about the idiocy of her dreams, but then she noticed something strange.

Runihura was not in the bed. He'd certainly been there when she'd fallen asleep. It was the middle of the night and her husband couldn't be found.

__

Where is he?

Kamilah scanned the room. The bedroom door was open and Kamilah, if she strained her ears, could hear footsteps.

Quietly, she slipped off of the mattress and crept over to the door. There was Runihura, pulling on a robe. Kamilah breathed a sigh of relief, she'd thought… oh, she didn't know what she'd thought.

But it didn't seem like it was simply a case of insomnia plaguing Runihura. There was a definite purpose in his actions. He walked out of the joining room and into the hallway. Kamilah didn't know why, but she felt compelled to follow her husband. She trailed behind him at a distance, with a stealth that actually surprised her.

The hallways were like a maze, endless paths of twists and turns. Added with the veil of night, Kamilah soon lost all orientation. Runihura was leading her through places that she'd never seen before. Eventually, he came to a halt in front of a doorway. Runihura glanced around suspiciously as if sensing her presence intuitively. About ten meters away, Kamilah ducked behind a stone statue. Runihura opened the door and entered the room a few seconds later, satisfied that no one was there.

Kamilah patted the stone deity lightly, _Looks like I finally found a purpose for these things._ Runihura's wife crept closer towards the room; the door was slightly ajar, and as she approached, she could hear voices.

"…starting to remember, Runihura. She will completely recover her memories if we don't do something soon."

__

That's Mert's voice! What's going on? Are they talking about me?

"The Tok'ra. He knows her… or knows Major Carter. It is only a matter of time before Nephthys will find out. Then she will be taken away from me."

"But if it is Nephthys' will…" protested Mert meekly.

Runihura let out a dry laugh, "Whatever Nephthys wants, he gets? No, not this time. She's mine!"

Kamilah shuttered at his words… his possessive tone scared her.

Runihura continued, "Get rid of the guards that heard the ranting of the Tok'ra about my beloved. It might be necessary to kill the Tok'ra as well…"

"But Nephthys!"

"…will know nothing!" snapped Runihura, "Also, give my wife some more of that forgetting potion. We don't want Major Carter becoming a problem."

Her _husband_ moved so that he was inches away from Mert. "Understood?" He scratched his fingernails over Mert's cheek.

Mert was shaking as she nodded 'yes'.

"Good," replied Runihura.

Kamilah dashed away from the crack at the door and ran into the closest room. She held her breath until she saw Runihura walk down the hall and turn a sharp corner. _I'm going to throw up…_ Kamilah thought and felt her knees buckle. Her mind proceeded to try and process the information that had been given to her on a platter.

Her name was Major Sam Carter. That man… the Tok'ra knew her, the real her. Mert and Runihura had been lying to her, deceiving her, poisoning her!

Where am I really from? Do I have a family? Friends? Is Runihura even my husband?

The dreams, the Stargate. They held the answers.

Sam waited until the coast was clear and then began walking through the maze once more. She had to find the Tok'ra, Lateef.

But where the hell would he be?

***

Teal'c had already started the parameter check when the Colonel reached the other side of the Stargate. His P-90 was up and ready for the expected shoot-fest, only there was no one waiting to meet them.

__

'Jacob was right,' thought O'Neill, _'Weird.'_

Daniel was the last one through and as soon as Jack saw that the archeologist was reasonably ready, he motioned for SG-1 to head out.

"O'Neill," whispered Teal'c, or at least as close as someone like Teal'c came to whispering, "There is no Dial Home Device."

The Colonel did a quick scan of the area. Teal'c was right, there was no DHD to be seen.

"Damn, I knew it," muttered Jack.

"Too easy," clarified Daniel, who had caught up on the Colonel's train of thought. Daniel continued, "Lateef probably knows how they work their Stargate. It could be controlled from somewhere in the facility, or maybe it's here and they've just hidden it somehow…"

Daniel's rambling, while somewhat useful, was not appreciated. Colonel O'Neill cut him off saying, "Okay, we find the Tok'ra, then deal with this crisis."

Teal'c and Daniel nodded in agreement.

SG-1 walked away from the broken Stargate, through the gardens of Abayomous. It was the middle of the night and the only indicator that they were not on their home planet was a second moon partially hidden by some clouds. When they reached the Goa'uld compound, Jack impatiently poked Daniel lightly on the shoulder. His message clear, stop evil Goa'uld first, scenery second.

They split up after they disposed of the two Jaffa guarding the entrance.

The plan was as follows: Jack provided the distraction, somehow, probably it involved blowing something up, and Teal'c and Daniel saved the captured Tok'ra.

Easy as pie.

***

Daniel and Teal'c wandered the halls of the fortress, eyes open, gun and staff-weapon raised.

__

It's too quiet, thought Dr. Jackson. The place seemed abandoned. There had been no sign of anyone other than the Jaffa at the entrance. There were no regular patrols…

Teal'c held up his hand and Daniel stopped.

__

"Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump."

Okay, maybe there were patrols.

Teal'c ducked into a branching hallway; Daniel was right on his heals. The small group of Jaffa pasted them with any complications. As soon as Teal'c and Daniel Jackson were sure that they were safe, they continued on their way, deeper into the labyrinth. Everything was good. Teal'c knew where they were going… at least, Daniel hoped Teal'c knew where they were going.

The archeologist didn't have to worry for long. A few minutes later, Teal'c glanced around cautiously, then spoke, "I believe that the Tok'ra is being held down these stairs."

Sure enough, right in front of them was a shallow staircase leading downward. _I didn't know that the Goa'uld had stairs,_ thought Daniel fleetly. Once again, there were no guards. That was starting to irk him a bit.

"There will be Jaffa at the bottom of the stairs," added Teal'c.

__

Oh. Good to know. Daniel nodded his head to indicate that he understood. Together, they slowly ventured downwards.

A few zat shots later; the floor had two unconscious Jaffa on its hands. The "prison" was nothing special. The stairs had leaded them to yet another hallway. The prisoners were kept in adjoining rooms that branched off of the hall. Currently only one room was occupied.

Daniel peeped through a small window. Staring back at him was who Daniel believed could only be Lateef. The Tok'ra didn't seem very happy to see them.

Teal'c opened the door of the prison with a "key" he'd taken off one of the Jaffa.

"Daniel Jackson. Teal'c," said the Tok'ra, somewhat coldly, "The Tok'ra High Council sent you?"

Taken slightly back from the lack of gratitude, Daniel stuttered, "Yeah. We were sent to rescue you."

Lateef spoke angrily, "I would not have been in this situation if Major Carter hadn't alerted Nephthys that I was Tok'ra."

__

Sam? Sam was here? Sam is dead. What kind of game is he playing!

Daniel didn't know what to say. Thankfully, Teal'c took over, "That is not possible. Major Carter died over three months ago," Teal'c said bluntly.

__

Her body was never found.

"She is here, masquerading as the wife the High Minister Runihura," Lateef insisted.

__

No, no… Sam was dead. Daniel couldn't let himself be convinced by this feeble argument. It was just one, confused man… _wait a second, did he say Runihura?_

"Wait a second. Teal'c, when we were on P3X 972, the planet where Sam went missing, at the feast, there was another guest of honour… remember?"

"I do, Daniel Jackson." Teal'c picked up on what Daniel was thinking, "His name was Runihura. You believe that this man and the man that Lateef speaks of are one in the same?"

Daniel's mind spun into overdrive. "He disappeared right after Sam went missing," mused the doctor, "and now that I think of it, wasn't the woman who went missing with Sam his servant?" _It all made sense! Why had it taken him this long to notice that?_

"You believe that Major Carter may be alive, in this facility," stated Teal'c.

"Well, everything seems to be a bit a coincidental, huh?"

"Indeed."

"I suppose it is possible that Major Carter's been brainwashed into thinking that she's Runihura's wife. She claimed to know nothing of the Tok'ra or who she really was. She actually seemed quite frightened of me," added Lateef.

"Mind stamped?" Daniel asked. _Not again._

Teal'c spoke, "It would explain why she didn't contact us."

"Yeah," agreed the doctor, "We have to find her."

"We should also let Colonel O'Neill know," added Teal'c. Daniel glanced at his watch; it was twenty minutes until Jack's "distraction". Daniel reached for his radio. How was he going to explain this one?

***

Sam's feet hurt, but she ignored the pain. The adrenaline rush that was due to the nightly revelations refused to wear off. Sam was going to find Lateef and she was going to find him soon. She had to find him soon… he might not be alive for much longer.

Hell, _she_ might even be killed if she wasn't careful. Or brainwashed… again. She couldn't let that happen.

So Sam walked with a purpose, searching for the Tok'ra.

Someone was coming! She ducked behind a statue, her new favorite hiding place, and waited.

The footsteps were not that of the Jaffa. You could hear those from a mile away. No, these steps were soft, calculated. Sam shouldn't have been able to hear them at all; they were that quiet.

It was a man. A pale man with graying hair, which was covered by a military-issue cap. Sam couldn't hold back a gasp of shock. She knew without checking that his eyes were brown… and that, alerted by her noise, they were looking right at her.

It was the man from her dreams. Major Sam Carter stood up from her hiding spot and slowly walked towards him.

"Colonel?" she whispered.

***

Colonel O'Neill had done a damn good job with the C-4 this time. The entire third floor, what Jack figured was the kitchen, would soon be up in flames. He checked his watch, twenty-five minutes till show time. He only hoped that Daniel and Teal'c had done good and found the Tok'ra and finished the rescuing bit. _Now if we can only figure out where the DHD's disappeared to…_

The Colonel heard a noise; someone had breathed in a little too hard. Jack's P-90 came up with a mind of it's own. The hostile was behind a big rock statue-thing at four o'clock. The hostile was…

Oh my god.

Sam.

The woman he'd spent three months trying to forget stepped out in front of him… on an alien planet, dressed in strange clothes, her hair slightly grown out from it's short boy-cut, and looking lost and confused.

"Colonel?"

Somehow it didn't seem that weird. Jack found his legs moving forward without his permission. Sam walked a few steps shakily towards him. Jack's steady walk turned into a half jog and he grabbed her into a crushing embrace.

__

Oh, my god. It's Sam. She's alive. She's alive! Thank you, thank you, thank you…

Jack felt tears flow down his cheeks. Sam was returning the hug passionately. She was mummering soft words. "I know you, I know you, I know you…" she was repeating over and over.

Jack wasn't sure how long he held her for; it wasn't nearly long enough, but eventually, they broke apart. The Colonel held onto her hand, desperate to keep some kind of contact between them. Her first words caught him slightly off guard. Her voice was choked with emotion. "Who am I?"

It was then that realization dawned on Jack. It was Sam… but at the same time, it wasn't. It was like she'd lost her memory…

__

Oh, for crying out loud!

Before Jack could answer her question, he was interrupted with the familiar sound of his radio.

"Hey Jack, you there?" said Daniel Jackson into his ear.

"Yeah?" One-syllable answers were good.

"I know that this is going to sound kinda… odd. But Lateef, the Tok'ra says that…"

"Sam's alive," Jack interrupted. His voice slightly awed.

There was a moment of silence, then came Daniel's reply, "Yeah, that's what I was about to tell you."

"I found her."

"Oh. Oh?"

"She's lost her memory."

"Yeah, well, we kinda figured that something like that had happened."

The Colonel's mind kicked into gear. There was a mission to complete. "We've got to get her outta here. The C-4's set to go off in twenty minutes."

"We'll meet you at the gate?"

"Yeah…" replied Jack. Sam had put her index finger to her mouth and was pulling his arm into another corridor.

__

"Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump."

The guards approached with their impeccable timing.

"Daniel, Jaffa. We'll see you at the gate. O'Neill out."

Jack and Sam knelt, hidden in the shadows of the corridor. The statues seemed to provide little protection from prying eyes. _If the Jaffa came down here…_ Jack lightly squeezed Sam's hand and even though it was childish, he held his breath as they waited for the guards to come. He hoped that his luck hadn't run out yet.

TBC

***

As always, luv to heard what you ppl think. I want to know what you guys liked, what you didn't, improvements, etc. *g*

I fully admit it. I'm addicted to this reviewing thing.

-S


	8. Will Not Go Back

Chapter 8: Will Not Go Back

You know the drill, the disclaimer/rating/everything's at the start.

Author's Note// I'm completely blaming my muse for this one… she couldn't let go of this fanfic just yet.

Thanks for all the kind words in the review. *g*

-S

And just because it's been stuck in my head…

__

'You give your hand to me,

And then you say hello,

And I can hardly speak,

My heart is beating so,

And anyone can tell,

You think you know me well,

But you don't know me.'

-You don't Know Me, Jann Arden

***

"Daniel, Jaffa. We'll see you at the gate. O'Neill out."

Doctor Daniel Jackson grinned at his two companions. "They're going to meet us at the gate," the doctor informed them.

"Colonel O'Neill has located Major Carter?" asked Lateef. He was the only one who had witnessed simply half of the radio conversation.

"Yeah," confirmed Daniel._ Sam is alive!_ It was amazing, incredible news. Daniel would ask Teal'c to pinch him, if he wasn't worried that his alien friend might misunderstand the comment.

"It is good news to hear that Major Carter is alive," Teal'c said, "But we should return to the Stargate."

They had been standing in the jail cell for nearly ten minutes. Teal'c had a good point.

So the three men began their retreat to the Stargate to meet up with the Colonel and Major. The mission would have a happy ending, with no unsuspected surprises or problems, decided Daniel.

They arrived at the Stargate with five minutes to spare before Jack's "distraction" was set to go off.

"Why did we need a distraction anyway?" muttered Daniel.

"O'Neill said that he 'really felt like blowing something up' and mentioned that it would be a farewell gift for the Goa'uld," Teal'c informed him. 

__

Well that would be Typical Jack. Daniel decided not to mention to Teal'c that it was a rhetorical question.

"Lateef," continued the Jaffa, "Are you aware of where the device is which controls the Stargate?"

__

Damn, the DHD, thought Daniel. He knew there was something they'd forgotten about!

The Tok'ra seemed confused at Teal'c's inquiry.

Confused. That wasn't good.

"When I arrived, it was standing a few paces away from Doctor Jackson's right…" Lateef moved towards the location to investigate. Teal'c and Daniel were right on his heals.

There was grass. Grass and a small rock. Great.

__

'So, now what?' All of them thought in one form or another.

"Perhaps it has been moved to another location?" suggested Teal'c. Well, that was obvious, but what could they do about it? Nephthys' palace was going to be in an uproar in a little under two minutes. There was only one solution for the short run. They would have to diffuse the bomb. Thankfully Jack could solve that problem with a flick of a switch. Where were Jack and Sam anyway?

__

One problem at a time, Daniel, he told himself. Daniel spoke into in his radio, "Jack? We can't let that bomb go off. Lateef has no clue where the DHD is, so we're sorta screwed…" Daniel trailed off, waiting for the inevitable string of curses.

He waited ten seconds. No response.

He radioed Jack again. No response.

Teal'c tried his radio. No response.

The Colonel's last words had been that a group of Jaffa were approaching where he and Sam were hiding. Daniel had assumed that everything would be fine and dandy, like a naïve idiot. Daniel saw the bleak expressions of his comrades. There were thirty seconds until everyone on the planet would be awake.

What could they do?

Daniel vented some of his frustration by kicking the small rock where the DHD was supposed to be.

Nothing…

***

Sam Carter felt that familiar sick feeling in her stomach.

__

"Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump."

The guards were heading down the hall towards them. Sam was frightened, but she didn't freeze. She caught the man's eyes and tried to quiet him. He was talking to himself, about her, she suspected. No, he wasn't talking to himself, Sam realized, he was listening to someone… or something through an earpiece. He was talking on a radio. Sam pushed the straying thoughts from her mind. The guards will still coming. Grabbing his arm, Sam pulled him into a branching corridor.

"Daniel, Jaffa. We'll see you at the gate. O'Neill out."

They sneaked behind some of the stone deities decorating the hallway, taking refuge in the shadows. The footsteps increased in volume, like the slow crescendo of a drum. The man, her link to her memories, squeezed her hand lightly. Sam felt safe with her fingers linked with his. Safer than she'd ever been.

Who was he, this _Colonel_? He had the answers she was searching for.

The Jaffa turned down the corridor where they were hiding. Sam had to resist the urge to shut her eyes tightly. Instead, she stared at the oncoming party, trembling. Her brain slowly processed what she was seeing.

Runihura was leading the guards. This wasn't the just the regular rounds that the Jaffa made; it was a search party and they were looking for them.

"Jaffa! Kree!" And found them.

Sam Carter and Jack O'Neill looked up from their crouched position and saw the deadly ends of six staff weapons

"Hey guys! We were playing hide and go seek, looks like you won…" the Colonel's let his remark trail off, his posture tensed and his face filled with hatred.

"Colonel Jack O'Neill," said Runihura with a smirk of triumph.

"Damn, son of a bitch," replied Jack.

__

They know each other? Sam felt tingles of shock come over her body and for a while, she wasn't angry with this stranger that claimed to be her husband.

"Kamilah, my sweet." Too bad the feeling didn't last for long. "When you weren't in our bed, I was worried." The comment seemed more directed towards the Colonel than to Sam. Jack flinched at the man's words. _Runihura is gloating_, realized Sam. That's what she was to him… a prize!

Sam's hand flew through the air and a second later she heard a satisfying grunt of pain.

The Jaffa's weapons hissed menacingly and Jack grinned in approval; the Major had broken Runihura's nose.

"My name is Major Sam Carter." She spoke the words confidently, "You lied to me," she spat the words at Runihura, "Everything… it was just lies!"

The Major wouldn't allow him to take her memories away again. _My mind might be filled with useless jargon, but it's something!_ She couldn't stand the idea of losing these precious scrambled images. Sam couldn't be Kamilah again.

Sam Carter felt nothing but disgust for Kamilah's husband; his face was red and blotchy, blood running from his nose. Sam stood, she couldn't remember standing up, and glared at Runihura, taking in the pathetic sight.

Runihura gave them both vicious looks. He nodded his head slightly towards a Jaffa on his left. The trigger-happy warrior fired two shots from his zat; the two air force officers collapsed onto the floor.

"Take them to the holding cell," Runihura ordered, his face passive and voice dead.

The sound of rushed footsteps echoed down the hall. Turning towards the noise, Runihura caught sight of a servant rushing towards him.

"High Minister?" addressed the man; he was slightly taken back by Runihura's bloody appearance. The servant's eyes flickered to Carter and O'Neill, who were still unconscious on the floor.

"Yes?" growled Runihura.

"There are reports that there were two other intruders."

__

Two more? Thought Runihura, boiling with rage, _Of course, the other members of the group._ Runihura could not recall their names, only vague faces.

__

But where have they hidden? How did they get to Abayomous? …The Gateway!

Runihura turned to a nameless guard next to him, "Get as many as you can and go to the Gateway of Eternity. It is likely that the intruders are going to retreat there."

Four Jaffa and the servant left quickly. The remaining two guards continued removing weapons and other technology from the lifeless bodies of Sam Carter and Jack O'Neill.

The High Minister had lost his wife, the Tok'ra was missing, and there were several dead Jaffa guards to be taken care of.

This wasn't the sort of thing he could cover up. There were simply too many witnesses.

Nephthys would not be pleased.

Runihura could only hope that the capture of Major Carter and Colonel O'Neill would be enough to save him.

It was while the guards were carrying the unconscious bodies of O'Neill and Carter that Jack's infamous distraction went off. The building shook, like an earthquake, as fire engulfed the third floor.

TBC

***

Love it? Hate it?

-S


	9. Tempus Fugit

Chapter Nine: Tempus Fugit

Author's Note:

Procrastination can be a deadly thing, eh? Sorry, I know it's been a long wait for this chapter. Real life's been a bit of a distraction recently. Anyway, please read on. Hope you like.

-S

***

__

'We were wrong to take Sam away from her world. Since she's come here, life has been difficult. Runihura's loyalty to his god has been wavering. His lust for the blue-eyed woman has gone too far and contrary to my actions, I don't want to see her hurt. Runihura is not the man he used to be. Maybe, just maybe by helping in this small way, by helping her friend's escape, perhaps things will go back to normal. Perhaps I will be able to live with myself again.'

***

__

Ouch!

Daniel regretted kicking the small stone almost immediately.

It was a hopeless situation. Sam and Jack were captured, perhaps even dead. He was stuck with Teal'c and a Tok'ra spy in the gardens of Abayomous. They were hanging around the Stargate with no DHD and no plan. In about thirty seconds, the entire planet would be awake because of a nasty bomb that they were responsible for in the first place. Not to mention that fairly soon someone would probably be coming to shoot at them…

"Daniel Jackson."

But Daniel had forgotten the one thing that got SG-1 out of most impossible situations.

They were damn lucky.

Daniel heard Teal'c say his name. The Jaffa's voice sounded a bit more frantic than usual. It didn't take the archaeologist too long to clue in on what had his friend so agitated. A small, stone podium was rising from the ground with a dramatic flourish. It was the missing DHD! Right where Lateef had said it should have been.

"The rock that I kicked… it must have been some sort of key, hiding the DHD," Daniel explained to his two companions, trying to rationalize their blind luck. It was a bad excuse, but it was all that Doctor Jackson could come up with on such short notice.

The three men quickly regained their senses and stopped gaping at the DHD. "Never look a gift horse in the mouth," Daniel told the others. And then the doctor set to work, dialing the familiar coordinates for Earth before Teal'c could ask about the point of looking in horses' mouths for gifts and Lateef could look at him strangely…

__

Okay, so maybe using clichés around aliens was a stupid idea. Daniel reigned his thoughts in, concentrating on DHD and on pushing the correct chevrons…

The ground shook slightly and Daniel almost lost his balance. The familiar sound of a bomb going off came to his ears. It was sickening how familiar it was. Even though he'd been expecting it, counting down the seconds, his body still snapped up from its hunched position over the DHD. The peaceful night was gone and in it's wake was chaos. Daniel couldn't help himself; he turned towards the massive building and was shocked at the change. The doctor swore that he could smell smoke, even though the fire was only a faint orange glow from this distance. Sam and Jack, his two best friends, were in there.

Were those screams he was hearing?

Daniel tore his eyes away from the destruction when Teal'c called out his name for a second time. Daniel spoke passionately to the Jaffa. "We have to get Sam and Jack. We have to go back…"

"We cannot, Daniel Jackson," he replied rationally, "We would be of no use to them if we were captured as well."

"I agree with the Jaffa," added Lateef. Daniel shot a quick glare at the Tok'ra; Lateef's opinion was definitely not appreciated.

"And what if we come back and they're dead? Or what if they've been taken to another planet? Teal'c, we have to do something now!"

But it seemed that fate had other ideas. Typical.

Teal'c turned his head sharply towards the building and Daniel let his eyes follow Teal'c's. About two dozen Jaffa were piling out of the Goa'uld fortress; they were only a hundred meters or so away. They could go back for Sam and Jack, but on the way they would most likely be killed or captured.

There were times when Daniel really hated it when Teal'c was right. Sufficed to say, this was one of those times. They would have to leave their friends, no, family, behind.

"Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter are cunning warriors, Daniel Jackson. They have come through worse situations. They will escape from Nephthys and we will come back to help them." Teal'c confidence in their friends was comforting. Daniel allowed himself to be swayed by the words. He finished the dialing sequence just as the first few energy bursts from the enemy Jaffa came dangerously close.

Lateef hurled himself into the Stargate without a second thought. Teal'c was laying down cover fire, his face set with grim determination, as he signaled Daniel to go through the gate.

Daniel ran towards the Stargate; the dirt sprayed his back, from badly aimed, deadly shots. He gave the alien planet a half-second look, all he had time to spare.

__

We'll come back for you, Daniel vowed.

He rolled into the wormhole, escaping the firefight. He had left the smoke, the fire and the twenty some-odd Jaffa trying to kill him. He had left his two best friends.

***

Jack woke inside of a cold, damp cell. His head was pounding and he felt like shit; he probably had a concussion. _Well, this is déjà vu,_ thought Jack. How many times had he or one of his teammates, been captured and locked away? Too many times to count. Sam was a little ways away, collapsed on the floor like she'd been tossed aside like a forgotten doll. Jack crawled over next to her and took her pulse. Thank god, she was still alive, just knocked out. Jack gently brushed one of her bangs away from her face and tucked it behind her ear. His hand lingered. _God, she's beautiful. _ The thought was quickly pushed aside. She was cool to the touch. The Colonel took off his jacket and placed it carefully over his second-in-command.

It was too easy to imagine that the last three months had never happened. To simply not think about it. Her funeral, his drinking, the emptiness…

Jack stared at Sam unabashedly. He didn't feel empty anymore. The shock of losing Sam and then suddenly getting her back… frankly, it scared him. The fact that he was so dependent on her. That he would rather…

***

__

"I'd have rather died myself than lose Carter." Jack O'Neill admitted honestly to the scantily-clad Tok'ra.

Anise pressed further, "Why?" she asked.

"Because I care about her. A lot more than I'm supposed to." It was a forced confession. Something that should have never had been said out loud.

Anise revealed her findings to the room. "You are not a za'tarc," she told the Colonel.

This was a memory best forgotten… Sam didn't want to remember this. She didn't want to know Colonel O'Neill's feelings. She didn't want to admit her own.

But this was the past. They couldn't take it back. Now she had to play her role in this fiasco.

"Now re-test me," Sam told Anise.

Samantha Carter relived a forgotten lifetime in her dreams, one memory at a time.

***

That he would rather… 

Jack shook his head, as if physically reminding himself not to go there. '_Get a gripe, Old Man. So, we had a thing in a couple of alternate realities…'_

'It was hardly a thing. You were engaged in one, married in the other!'

'She wasn't airforce in those. She also had weird hair…'

'It was still Samantha Carter.'

'And my Carter doesn't see me that way. I'm only a friend.'

'Bullshit, you know she loves you. You actually thought it was cute 'til you started *caring too much* for her.'

'It doesn't matter anyway. Nothing can happen. Nothing will happen.'

'Sure, Jack. You just keep telling yourself that.'

Jack groaned; internal arguments gave him a headache. Did they have to be so bitter and sarcastic? Okay, perhaps that was a stupid complaint. It wouldn't be him if it wasn't bitter and sarcastic.

__

'Maybe,' Jack thought, '_I've finally gone nuts and I can retire to the insane asylum?'_ Nah, that was too much to hope for --not that the current cell they were being held in was a bad second. 

He did know one thing, if he was arguing with himself, he'd been thinking too much again… or he was high. Jack smiled at his own joke.

The Colonel fell into a light doze after the lull of Sam's breathing rocked him to sleep, not worrying about their fates and what was inevitably in store for them…

***

To say that Nephthys was furious would be a terrible understatement. He was a god, at least for the Abayomi, and as such, was prone to fits of anger when something displeased him. When he was angry (wrathful, irascible, boiling, fuming, raging, fierce, wild, mad with rage, full of fiery) people tended to die. All you could hope for was not to be within sight.

So it was easy to determine why Runihura's palms were sweating, his hands were shaking slightly, and there were small beads of sweat on his forehead as he walked into the ziggurat. He would very likely be dead if this meeting didn't go right.

"Runihura," the Goa'uld's eyes flashed and the high minister trembled slightly.

"Yes, Nephthys," Runihura replied, bowing to the "god".

"Tell me what has happened and why I should not kill you for it," Nephthys told him harshly.

"A group of Tauri came and rescued the Tok'ra. They planted a bomb, but we have managed to access the damage; it is nothing. We have managed to capture one of them and I have sent the Jaffa guards to apprehend the other two and the Tok'ra."

"I am aware of this." Of course he was. "What of your wife, High Minister?" Nephthys snarled, "She apparently helped the intruders! Why should I not kill you for the actions of your spouse?!"

"I was deceived, Nephthys." Runihura bowed so low that his face almost touched the marble floor, "She used me for her own means. I have locked her up as well… she is yours to do with as you wish."

"And you are willing to sacrifice her life?"

"Yes, Nephthys."

To his surprise, the Goa'uld let out a terrible laugh, "That is what I like about you, Runihura. You truly do not care for anyone but yourself."

Runihura didn't comment on the Goa'uld's assessment. Nephthys continued, "You will bring your wife and the Tauri to me. I will show them what happens when one displeases a god!"

Runihura rose to do his bidding, but Nephthys was not finished speaking. His eyes turned bright yellow and Runihura glanced downwards, avoiding his master's eyes. "Runihura, do not disappoint me a second time." It was a dismissal; Runihura nodded in understanding and left. The threat lingered on in his mind as he headed towards the prison cells to collect Sam Carter and Jack O'Neill.

***

Hey look…

Just a little bit lower…

See the button that says, "Click Here to Submit Review"?

Click it and type a comment about my writing.

I dare you!

(Hey, that rhymed… yahoo!)

-S


	10. Irrelevant

Chapter Ten: Irrelevant

Author's Note// I think it was the threats of physical violence that really got me trying to get this done asap (I hope that this is enough to ensure that I don't get knocked senseless). Also, I really didn't want anyone to explode or implode, for that matter *g*. Thx to everyone for the kind words. Enjoy.

-S

***

Nephthys' First Prime came into the ziggurat shortly after Runihura had left to collect the prisoners. He knelt in front of his god, waiting patiently to be acknowledged.

He didn't have to wait long.

"Yes?" snapped Nephthys, "What is it?"

"The two intruders and the Tok'ra have escaped through the Gateway to Eternity," reported the Jaffa. His head was tilted towards the group in submission.

"How did they manage to activate the portal?"

"It is believed that the explosion damaged our control over the Gateway," answered the Jaffa.

Nephthys' judgement was swift. "Such incompetence is unacceptable," glowered the Goa'uld. The god raised his hand and a bright jewel sent a deadly beam of energy towards the vulnerable man. The ribbon device killed the First Prime instantly. One of the servants let out a small cry; however, the Jaffa guarding the parameter of the room watched the scene emotionlessly. Nephthys took pleasure from it all.

The Goa'uld turned his head towards the Jaffa guard on his right. "Get rid of that," the god ordered, in pointing towards the body of the murdered man. _Surely, if Nephthys had such power, he **must** be a god._

***

Jack woke up from his light slumber. He wasn't sure how long he'd been comatose. Hours? Minutes? Seconds? Who could know for sure. The Colonel experimentally blinked a few times, but the dismal scenery wasn't getting any better. Jack turned slightly to check up on Sam (_ouch, movement hurt!_), only to find a set of blue eyes already watching him.

"Hey," said Jack. His throat felt like sandpaper.

"Hey," replied Sam.

Jack shuffled around in the awkward silence. It was at times like this that he wished he was good with words.

"So," he tried, "How are you feelin'?"

Sam gave a small smile. "I'm okay, though I'm smarting a bit," she replied. "You?" Sam asked, almost as an afterthought.

"Good… I'm good."

There were a few more seconds of uncomfortable silence. Jack tried the shuffling thing again.

What could you say to someone you thought was dead? You could say all the things you'd wished you had said. You could tell her all your regrets. You could explain to her that you want to retire, just so that you can see her smile ever morning. You could tell her…

"How are we planning on getting out of here?" Sam asked, oblivious to the Colonel's thoughts.

"Huh? Oh. This." He gestured to their surroundings. "What? Don't like the scenery, Carter?" he teased.

She frowned slightly, "No, sir."

"Well," he said, "To be honest, I haven't quite figured that out yet. I'm open to suggestions…"

"I don't have any."

"Damn, Carter. You know that I'm not good at the thinking end of things." He waited for her to smile. A slight grin, or maybe a smirk. It was one of the things that he loved about her.

"Actually I don't," Sam blurted. She wasn't smiling, instead frustration edged her voice.

"You don't what…?"

"Know that you are not good at thinking," answered the Major.,

Oops. Jack could bang his head against a wall. He'd forgotten that Sam essentially didn't know who he was, that she was suffering from some sort of amnesia.

Well, wasn't that just damn peachy.

"What can you remember?" Jack asked. Sam hugged her knees. She was just close enough that Jack could touch her, if he chose to.

"Fragments, just bits and pieces."

__

Well, that was vague. Jack prodded further, "You remember me, though."

Sam nodded, "Yeah. At first I thought you were a deranged product of my dreams." The Colonel got the smile he was looking for. His expression, one eyebrow raised and a slight frown, seemed to lift the Major's spirit.

"Obviously I was mistaken. Apparently Runihura had been poisoning my food with some sort of concoction to make me forget."

"Son of a bitch," muttered Jack.

Sam continued, "He kept telling me that my name was Kamilah, and that he was my husband. It was a sickness, he said, that was causing the memory loss. For some reason, I couldn't help but be suspicious. I knew that something had to be wrong." Sam was bitter and angry. She had a good reason to be!

"We thought you were dead," Jack admitted. "When you went missing, God…"

__

'It felt like a part of me died, Sam.'

But Jack never got to finish his sentence. The cell door had opened.

***

Sam Carter had heard the door open. She didn't have to look to know who the intruder was. She knew from the Colonel's expression. Sam stood up and turned towards her "husband", making her features deliberately blank. She refused to allow Runihura to see her pain or confusion. He'd cleaned himself up; there were no indications of her earlier attack. Rage began to twist Sam's features.

"You will come with me," Runihura ordered and three guards entered the cell, flanking them, their weapon ready to kill with a wrong movement.

"Nice to see you too," said Jack with his typical smart-ass grin.

Runihura didn't rise to the bait. He just turned around and started leading them down the hall. The High Minister didn't have anything to say to them. He wasn't even *gloating*, as Sam would have expected. The unusual behaviour just served to make the Major even more nervous.

It was then that Sam realized where their party was heading and she quickly felt her anger being replaced by a gut-wrenching fear. They were going to the ziggurat. They were being taken to see Nephthys.

***

Jack O'Neill didn't like it when he wasn't in control of a situation. Being held captive and then being lead down hallways with Goa'uld staff weapons at their backs… well, it sucked (then again, for most people, it wouldn't be the most ideal of situations).

What really bugged him was that he didn't know where they were going. Maybe they were going to be tortured, maybe they were going to be told that there was going to be a feast in their honour… Okay, the former was the most likely. He really hated unanswered questions. Then again, he could always ask.

"So," he eyed the staff weapon aimed at him warily, "Where exactly are we going?"

All he got as an answer was a rough push in the back from one of the guards. Wonderful. Colonel O'Neill was not a stupid man, contrary to the way he sometimes appeared. He knew a dire situation when he saw one. Sure, they could try to escape, but the odds were definitely against them: two to one. Not including the fact that the hostiles were the ones with the weapons and, most of them, were the size of Teal'c. Both himself and Sam weren't in great shape physically. Sam wasn't even sure who she was, for crying out loud! So after thinking it out, the Colonel decided that the "kick the enemies' rears and run" plan was a no go. It was time for Plan B. Unfortunately, Plan B was still a work in progress. In the end, Jack decided to do what he could to make the best of an awful situation. He started listing insults that he was going to call Runihura. That is, when he didn't have his bodyguards around to protect him.

__

He's a coward. Teal'c would like that one. Nah, it's too nice… 

They turned a corner and headed down another boring hallway. Did all Goa'uld have the same internal decorators?

__

What about 'slimiest weakling ever to crawl the earth'? That's pretty good. I can do better than that though.

They turned a another corner as Jack fleetingly wished that he had asked Teal'c to teach him some profanities in Goa'uld.

__

A pig (no, that would be an insult to pigs). He's a warthog-faced buffoon! A miserable vomitous mass…

They came up to some fancy gold doors and stopped. _Looks like we're here, wherever here is._ The Colonel glanced over at Sam. She looked pretty pale and, if he didn't know her better, he'd say that she was frightened. Jack stepped in front of Sam and walked into the 'throne room', following the "miserable vomitous mass". Call it Alpha male behaviour if you like, but Jack was ready to do everything in his power to ensure that Sam wouldn't be hurt. He would die first.

Perhaps it was thoughts like these that the fraternization regulations strove to obliterate.

TBC

***

Hey, did anyone notice the obscure reference to The Princess Bride? *g* Don't worry, I'll save you from reading my bad rhymes for more reviews… this time.

-S


	11. The State of Things

Chapter 11: The State of Things

Author's Babbling// It's been a while, hasn't it? **sigh** Here's the excuses for why it's been almost 3 months. I was at camp for 2 months over the summer (no internet there) and then I came back in time for school… that and a major case of writer's block, rounded off with a healthy dose of procrastination. :)

Hope you like.

***

"Sam's alive?" Jacob Carter's voice cracked with emotion. The retired General felt himself go numb with shock. His daughter was alive…

His head bent slightly. Jacob barely realized that he wasn't in control of his body anymore. Selmak was allowing him to gain some composure.

Daniel Jackson, Teal'c, Lateef, Jacob Carter and General Hammond were sitting in the briefing room, discussing what seemed to be a mission gone to hell.

Jack O'Neill was missing, and instead of feeling anxious and worried, like such a situation would usually warrant, the mood was that of sad resignation. They all had seen it coming from a mile away, it seemed.

It was, that is, until Daniel announced why Jack had stayed behind.

Selmak spoke, "Lateef, you saw Samantha?" His eyes flashed. Although Selmak seemed cool and collected, he too was feeling overcome with emotion.

"Yes, Selmak," replied the young Tok'ra, "When I confronted her, she was confused and didn't seem to know who she was. I believe that I may have frightened her." Lateef paused for a moment, collecting his thoughts. "She was responsible for my capture, Selmak."

"We think that she's been brainwashed," interrupted Daniel, eager to explain the situation in a more positive light. The doctor continued, "She thinks that she's married to a High Minister named Runihura. There was a man named Runihura on P3X 972. He was quite," Daniel stuttered, "Enamored with her. His servant was the woman who went missing with Sam. He also disappeared shortly afterwards."

The General didn't seem unconvinced; Daniel pressed his case. "Look, General, Lateef saw her," he pointed towards the Tok'ra dramatically, "_Jack_ said that he'd found her before he was captured. We have to send a team in there and get them out!"

Daniel didn't understand why the General was taking so long to act. The longer they spent in the briefing room talking, the longer Sam and Jack were stuck on a Goa'uld prison. His friends were being tortured right now, or worse.

"Son, you know that there is nothing that I wouldn't do for the Colonel." There was a "but" coming, there always was. "But, I don't believe you are looking at this rationally." He probably wasn't. Honestly, could any of them? The General continued, "How can we be sure that this isn't an elaborate Goa'uld plot? Lateef admitted that it was the Major's appearance that caused him to reveal his cover. Jack apparently found the Major and that's why he didn't make it back."

"He didn't make it back because the Jaffa were right around the corner! He was captured!" Daniel protested.

"It's very likely that Major Carter, if it is Major Carter, has been compromised."

"Isn't that even a better reason to get them out of there?"

The General sighed; this wasn't easy for him to say. "Daniel, I don't want to send a team in for one man, only to have twenty slaughtered in the process."

Damn, that was a good point.

"I will return for O'Neill and Major Carter," Teal'c announced, "I will not allow them to believe that their friends have given up on them."

"It would be suicide, Teal'c," the General told him, "As soon as you stepped out of the Gate, you'd be shot down."

The General's words were sound and his frown said, "I don't like it, but this is the way it has to be."

Jacob had reigned in his emotions (joy, confusion, sadness, worry…) almost all ten thousand of them. Selmak tilted his head and allowed Jacob to speak.

"We'll find another way." His voice was full of conviction. "Now, we've only heard part of the story. I want to know everything that happened on this mission. Every single insignificant detail. Then, Lateef, I want you to tell me everything you know about Nephthys and his compound. We're going to figure out a plan and then were going to rescue them."

__

I dare you to fight me on this, George. Jacob looked at his old friend and General Hammond nodded. The General had already stated his concerns; he would listen, for now.

***

The guard pushed the two airforce officers hard; they fell on their knees before the false God. Nephthys eyed them distastefully. They were pathetic, beneath his concern. He could dispose of them without a single thought. Nephthys wasn't stupid though; the Tauri could prove to have valuable information. They also must suffer. Suffering was definitely in order.

"I will enjoy listening to your screams," Nephthys told the humans that were collapsed in front of him.

The male Tauri rolled his eyes. "I'm sure you will," he replied.

"Silence!" demanded the Goa'uld. With one glare from Nephthys the prisoner received a kick in the back for his trouble.

Runihura's wife let out a small cry of protest. Interesting. The Goa'uld studied the young woman. She was young and somewhat pretty, if you disregarded the boyish haircut. There was something else though… something he had overlooked previously.

He narrowed his eyes towards the woman. "You once were the host of a Goa'uld," he told her. "Who sent you! The Tok'ra?" The woman looked at Nephthys helplessly. "Answer me!" he demanded.

A beam of light shot out from Nephthys' hand. The ribbon device struck the female relentlessly, searching her mind desperately for information.

"NO!" shouted her companion. The man dove towards Nephthys, only to be hit by a force field. "Damn," muttered the Tauri. But it was enough; Nephthys was distracted and he discontinued his attack.

"Take the male back to the cell. I am not finished with her yet," Nephthys instructed the guards.

The man resisted valiantly, struggling desperately while screaming for the woman. The girl could barely raise her head in response. It was all very interesting. This relationship between his High Minister's wife and the Tauri male could be exploited for Nephthys' benefit. The possibilities were endless.

***

The doors closed leaving Sam alone with the monster.

"Why are you here?" demanded the gold-eyed demon. The light from his hand-device made it feel like her head was on fire. "Why?" every nerve in her body screamed.

__

I don't know… I don't know…

"Who sent you?"

__

I don't know…

"I will kill your family, your friends, if you don't tell me who you are and what your mission is."

__

No… I don't know anything… Nephthys wasn't so easily convinced. Sam found herself a victim as he leafed through her scattered memories.

"I will kill your companion. Colonel Jack O'Neill."

__

NO! DON'T! Please!

"Who sent you?"

__

I don't know… I don't know… Runihura, he took me here… SGC… Tok'ra… I don't know… I can't remember… Leave me… Please… I don't know…

Nephthys frowned and watched the woman drop to the floor lifelessly. The strength of her will was amazing. It would take time to break her down. Such a pity; she really was a pretty thing… the brain damage from such interrogations probably would not make her suitable as a host for a second time.

The god watched half-interested as his guards took the woman, Major Samantha Carter, back to her cell.

***

"Sam! Sam…"

Carter could barely hear her CO's voice. It sounded distant and unimportant. He was worried, maybe for her? Carter wanted to sit up and reassure the Colonel that she was fine, but she couldn't seem to move, let alone open her eyes. Those ribbon devices always packed a punch, didn't they?

Then she felt a slight pressure on her face. It was the Colonel's hands. First, checking her pulse, then gently touching her forehead, and then her cheek…

It was wrong. It felt wonderful, but it was wrong.

He was still calling her name. He was starting to sound frantic, probably not a good thing.

"Sam!" He shook her slightly.

__

But he never calls me that, does he? We're always "Major" and "Colonel", or "Sir" and "Carter".

"Sam, you gotta wake up… we have to make our great escape," Jack was saying, "That is, when I figure out how."

The major's eyes still refused to budge. Her head felt like she'd been pounded with several large mallets.

"Colonel?" she managed to groan.

The relief was evident in his voice. "Carter, never do that again to me, understand? If you were to die on me, I'd never forgive you. Ever."

"Okay, sir." _I love this man._

Then Carter let herself slip into the darkness again.

***

Jack O'Neill was calm in the direst of situations. A Goa'uld taking over the planet? Just give him a gun, some C-4 and overwhelming odds… no problem! It was when one of his teammates, the people he cared about, got hurt that he started to feel, well, less-than-calm.

__

'She's not going to die. Not when I just got her back.'

His major was huddled in the corner, unconscious, but breathing. It didn't seem like she had any physical injuries, but in their line of work that meant nothing. She'd woken up briefly, said his name, then collapsed again. Good news or bad news? He wasn't sure yet.

If only they could get out of this cell. Too bad that he didn't have that cool explosive stick of gum from Mission Impossible. Hey, good idea. He'd have to talk to Hammond about that.

But until then, they were still tapped in a locked cell, on a hostile planet, with no plan, and no…

"Colonel O'Neill?"

…explosive gum.

A figure peered through the small square window of the cell.

"Who's asking?" He stood up; his body was immediately on edge. A stranger, probably a woman, was visiting their jail cell.

Well, this was unexpected.

The cloaked figure didn't respond but seconds later the door of the cell opened. Options suddenly presented themselves.

He could one, run like hell. That didn't sound quite plausible with Carter unconscious and the probability of Jaffa just outside the door. On the other had, he could knock out the woman, then slip out of the cell all sneaky like. Once again that fact the Carter was unconscious made that plan out of the question.

Not to mention that the woman was pointing a zat-gun at him. So basically, there were no options.

Wonderful.

The woman, perhaps a servant of some kind, carefully laid two silver covered platters on the floor. She then backed out of the cell slowly, her eyes never leaving his.

The door snapped shut again. _'Way to take initiative, Colonel,' _he scolded himself.

At least they weren't planning on starving them to death. Or maybe that was their actual plan, death by Goa'uld cuisine?

"Carter! Time to wake up!" Jack bellowed, "Soup's on!" Jack picked up the tray. "And tonight's meal is," he lifted up the cover with a flourish, "A zat-gun?"

There where Jack expected some sort of Goa'uld equivalent to gruel, was what looked like an honest to goodness zat-gun. Along with the treasure was another piece of technology. He had no idea what it was, but Sam probably would. Or at least figure it out, given enough time.

Jack felt like a kid on Christmas morning. He rushed to look to see what was hidden under the second tray. Oh, a note. And the G.D.O! Sweet!

An escape plan that fell right into their laps. You could even say that it was handed to them on a silver platter. Heh!

"Carter!" He jogged the two metres to where she lay. "You'll never guess how awesome the room service is here," he quipped. Unfortunately his 2IC didn't open her eyes and smile. He shook her slightly. Then harder. There wasn't any response.

"CARTER!"

The Major still refused to move. Franticly, he put his ear over her mouth. "Look, listen and feel," he muttered repeatedly.

She wasn't breathing.

Oh God, she wasn't breathing!

TBC

***

Ooooo! The suspense! lol


	12. Just Breathe

Chapter Twelve: Just Breathe

Author's Note: Chapter twelve is finally (and I stress *finally*) finished. Oh, and chapter 13 is about halfway finished (in the words of Col. O'Neill, "SWEET!"). Anywho, thanx again to everyone who's stuck around reading my fanfic and for the hopefuls out there, I'm hoping to have the next chapter done soon (give me a week at the latest).

-S

***

"HELP!" yelled the Colonel. He tilted Sam's head back and gave her a breath quickly followed by another. He clutched her throat, searching for a pulse that wasn't there.

"Is anybody there?!" Where were those damn Jaffa? Where was that damn woman? "I need some help in here!!"

He would need to do CPR. That was fine, as long as Sam's heart decided to work again.

"One and two and three and four and five and one and two…" His hands rhythmically worked the compressions.

__

Why is this happening? Why her? Why…

"Four and fifteen." Plugging her nose, he gave her two more breaths. "Two and two and three and four and five and two and two…"

__

Because nothing ever goes right for you, Jack. You were cursed the minute you were born. 

"Three and one and two and three and four and fifteen..." He ignored the loud cracking sound from the last compression.

__

Cursed to watch your friends die. 

"Four and one and two…"

__

Cursed to have your son die from your own gun. 

"Three and four and ten…"

__

Cursed to fall in love, then watch it slip away.

"Two and three and four and fifteen." Panting from exertion, Jack gave her two more breaths and then checked her pulse again. Jack figured shouting some more couldn't hurt, could it? "I need some help in here, damn it! She isn't breathing!"

Maybe they thought that he was lying. Heck, he would think so in the same situation. Or maybe, they'd simply been ordered to ignore them… just to let her die.

How long had he been cradling her head? How long did it take for him to realize that she had a pulse, one that he wasn't imagining?

"Thank god," he muttered. Jack continued the rescuing breathing with renewed hope. "One and two and three and four and…"

__

Breathe.

"One and two and three and four and…"

__

Breathe.

"One and two and three and four and…"

__

Breathe.

***

The Stargate never seemed to lose its mystery. It was the greatest archeological and scientific find. Ever. For the first time though, Daniel Jackson wished that he'd never discovered the Stargate's secret. He wished that he'd never entered the galaxy, never visited the wonders of the universe. If he hadn't walked through that gate, Sam wouldn't be brainwashed (for the second time) and Jack wouldn't be fighting for his life. He knew his logistics were wrong, but heck, didn't he have the right to be mad at something?

Daniel was in the observation room, looking through the bulletproof glass at the Stargate. He was waiting to hear the final verdict on his friend's fates. General Hammond and Jacob Carter were still in the briefing room, duking it out. He'd been forcefully "asked" to leave the room a few minutes ago, otherwise he'd still be in there. You could hear them shouting from where he was (and the walls were supposed to be soundproof!).

Daniel could only hope that the retired General was half as stubborn as his daughter was. _'Come on, Jacob,'_ he urged on silently.

Out of the corner of his eye, Daniel saw Teal'c move to stand next to him.

They stood there in companionable silence for a few minutes. It was Daniel who spoke first. "Teal'c?" he ventured, "Do you think that it really was Sam back there on that planet?"

His friend's usually stoic expression changed, his brow furrowed and he looked at Doctor Jackson questionably. "Evidence certainly leads to such a conclusion. Both Lateef and Colonel O'Neill believed to have seen her."

"Yeah," Daniel agreed, "I guess I just want some reassurance that this really isn't just false hope… a fool's errand."

Teal'c thought carefully before answering. "You did not seem so divided before, Daniel Jackson." He pointed out.

"I guess it's because I can't help but hope for the best. Hope that Sam and Jack are alive out there," he waved towards the Stargate, "Hope that they are safe. Hope is all that I have."

"It is all I have as well," replied Teal'c, "And it is all that the people that care for both the Major and Colonel can have." He paused, looking at the Stargate. "There is hope now where there was none before."

The younger man glanced at the Jaffa and smiled.

A few minutes later, Jacob Carter joined the two men.

"I have a plan," he told them, and then he turned around, leading them back into the briefing room.

***

"One and two and three and four and…"

__

Breathe.

"One and two and three and four and…"

__

Breathe.

Jack was gasping; trying to breathe for Sam and himself was starting to make him feel dizzy. Not that he'd stop rescue breathing. He couldn't stop. He wouldn't stop until his 2IC's lungs started working on their own. He just hoped that he didn't pass out first.

Fortunately, Sam Carter wasn't one to let her CO down. It wasn't long (around the fifth breath) that she started coughing. They were awful, gut-wrenching coughs that tore at the old Colonel's heart. It was the most beautiful sound he'd ever heard.

"It's alright, Sam," he muttered, "It's alright. I'm here."

Once the violent coughing had ended, she closed her eyes again. This time though, she was breathing. Everything was right in the universe. Well, close enough.

***

"Report," said Nephthys to his High Minister. Runihura briefly summed up the damages from two days ago, adding that repairs were being finished and things were getting back to "normal".

"I will be leaving here shortly, Runihura," the god told his servant, "Continue to be useful to me, and perhaps you will be fortunate to never see me again in your lifetime."

"Of course, Nephthys. I live to serve you," replied the High Minister. Curiosity got the better of him, "What are your plans for the prisoners?"

"They will come with me." Nephthys cherished the expression of repressed rage on his High Minister's face. "They are valuable to me. Perhaps even more so then the Tok'ra was," explained the god. Not that he should need to justify his actions to anyone. Nephthys continued, "I journey through the Gateway to Eternity in three days. Make the proper preparations."

Runihura was dismissed and as he turned around he could hear Nephthys' words to a Jaffa guard.

"Bring the female Tau'ri to me." 

__

My Kamilah, he thought. _No,_ he then corrected himself, _Major Samantha Carter, _he thought with bitter fury. His nose still hurt from when the Major had broken it. His Kamilah was dead and Runihura hoped desperately that Sam Carter suffered for everything she'd done.

***

Jack looked at the zat with a keen eye and tried to concentrate on figuring out a plan. It didn't help that Sam was in the corner, barely alive. He had to limit himself to checking up on her only every other second. They had the tools (weapons), and it was obvious that somebody had figured out some sort of strategy (hence the excellent "Get out of Jail Free card"), but the timing couldn't be off…

From the vicinity of the corner, Jack heard a groan and a cough. "Colonel?" asked a weak voice.

Jack was up immediately; he hid the goods under the silver food cover and put them under the bed for extra camouflage. He was at her side in no time.

"Sam?" he asked in return. She looked feverish. _This is bad. Really bad,_ he thought half heartily_. On the other hand, she could be dead right now,_ the optimist in him muttered. Jack gave her a poor-excuse for a grin. "You don't look so hot, Carter," he muttered affectionately.

The major gave a gung ho attempt at a smile; she was putting up a brave front. "Colonel? I have to tell you…" she was interrupted by her body's need to breathe.

"Shh… Carter. Don't tried to talk."

"Never regretted any of it_…" She always had to be stubborn, didn't she._ "It's been an honour serving under you, sir."

__

No, no, no, no… "No, no, Carter… don't you start with that "honour serving with you" crap. You can't give up on me. Besides, I don't want to have to break in a new second-in-command. Do you know how hard it is to find someone who can break the laws of physics on a regular basis?" His joking tone fell flat.

"Colonel," her voice was raspy and broken, "I know when I've been beat." She continued before he could start to object. "Don't…" she took a few more breaths, "Blame yourself." Her eyes were fluttering, and she struggled with her last words, "Love you, sir."

__

No, no, no, no, no…

Jack could only stare at her, his expression like a deer caught in headlights. She loved him. She was dying and she told him that she loved him. The major's skin was white and her breathing was uneven and faint. Colonel Jack O'Neill had never been so scared in his life.

Such a moment was full of opportunities. It was three of Nephthys' Jaffa who took the cue and entered the cell without warning, ready to take the major to their master.

***

"So there's a plan?" said Daniel Jackson, repeating the obvious.

"Yeah," answered Jacob, "At least some semblance to a plan. I have a ship that we can use to get to Abayomous without using the Stargate."

"Wait a second, you have a ship?" interrupted Daniel.

"Yes," Jacob answered, "The point being, we could use it's stealth technology get us in orbit and, hopefully, get Sam and Jack out of there."

__

All this time, Jacob had a ship up his sleeve and didn't mention it? mused Daniel Jackson, _Wonder what Jack would say if he were here?_

"Why didn't we use the ship the first time around?" asked Daniel.

"I'm pulling a few strings, Daniel, to get it. Unfortunately, we probably won't be able to get our hands on it for another two days. Also, it will take at least another day to get to Abayomous by ship." The Tok'ra continued speaking before the doctor could object. "Listen, it's the best I can do," he said and he briefly glanced at General Hammond, "And this way, at least we have a chance."

With a consistency that was getting damn annoying, Sam's dad was right. So, what else could Daniel do?

"I suggest you get some sleep, Doctor," said General Hammond, "Everyone here has been going for almost forty-eight hours."

__

Two days! It's been almost two days? Apparently exhaustion hadn't caught up with Daniel, yet.

"Teal'c, I'm sure you could use the downtime too." The Jaffa nodded his head to agree.

Before Daniel knew it, Jacob and Lateef were being whisked off to VIP rooms and he was heading back to his own on-base quarters. He'd get some sleep.

On the other hand, maybe he'd go to the commissary and get some coffee.

***

Sam barely felt it when she was shoved roughly into the ziggurat. She was hardly conscious and half-aware of her surrounds. Nephthys wasted no time.

__

'What is the location of the Tok'ra base?' demanded his voice as the ribbon device raped her mind.

Nephthys watched in pleasure as the Tau'ri let out a weak scream and crumbled to the floor. _The girl is strong,_ he thought, _but not strong enough._

"Why torture yourself, Major?" taunted the Goa'uld, "Just tell me… everything and I promise it will all stop." This was the highlight of his day. She was kicked in the chest by a large Jaffa guard; she couldn't hear the crack of more ribs, but the pain was enough.

Sam's body couldn't take anymore abuse. Her head tilted back at an awkward angle and her eyes rolls back into her head; she took one last breath.

Runihura glanced at the new "development" with disdain.

Of course, she just had to have the insolence to die on him.

***

TBC

(I apologize for the recent theme of Sam dying at the end of each chapter. She's starting to catch up with Daniel. lol.)

Teaser for Chapter 13:

__

"It was time for Operation: Save Sam (he so had to figure out a better name for that!). But, deciding to break out of jail was one thing though. Getting out would be harder."


	13. As the Days Go By

Chapter Thirteen: As the Days Go By

Author's Note: Hey, I actually met a deadline! It's even early… scary. Also, thanks to the ppl who wrote the wonderful reviews! :) Chapter 14 is well on the way. The goal is to get it done by the end of the week (me and my goal setting ways). Here's to hoping that 13's a lucky number…

-S

***

__

Of course, she just had to have the insolence to die on him.

"Jaffa, kree!" demanded Nephthys, pointing towards Sam's broken body. "Put her into the sarcophagus and revive her," commanded the false-god, "Make sure that she lasts a bit longer next time."

How was he suppose to get any information out of her if she died so quickly!

__

'Tau'ri. They have such weak bodies,' thought the false-god.

Nephthys watched indifferently as they carried the body away. Soon he'd break her and then her male companion. Maybe he'd make Runihura watch…

***

It had been ages since the Jaffa guards had shown up and dragged Sam away. Jack had been taken completely by surprise and hadn't been quick enough to react. Guilt ate at him as the years went by.

Okay, maybe not years. Maybe a few hours? _They just had to take my watch, didn't they?_ thought Jack. The number of watches he'd lost on missions…

The whole point was that Sam had been away too long. She'd been in no condition to tell that snake-head anything and Jack couldn't let himself believe that she might be getting medical attention. Even if they were pretty valuable prisoners, Nephthys might not think the same.

Jack didn't know what to do. So he waited. And waited. And waited. Naturally, it wasn't too long before the Colonel started fidgeting, which was followed by sighing. Eventually he grabbed the rescue plan from under the bed. He wondered again who had been nice enough to give them a means of escape. Maybe Jacob had another Tok'ra spy in this hellhole? He wouldn't put it past him.

The Colonel picked up the "gizmo" whose purpose had earlier deluded him. It was a small black box, roughly the size of the palm of his hand. He started fiddling with it, with little concern of breaking it. It must serve some useful purpose… Maybe he could use it to MacGyver a way to open the cell door? Jack opened the "lid" of the device and found a flashing number pad. Of course, the numbers _had_ to be in Goa'uld! And with no care for logic, Jack started pushing buttons at random. The machine let out a shrill beeping noise; the sound was similar to what the Colonel's computer made time and again.

Frustrated, Jack pushed different buttons with the same flawed technique. Until miraculously, something happened. The box started emitting a small beam of light.

"Woah!" said Jack in surprise. The light had formed a strangely patterned flat surface; Jack inspected it carefully. If he didn't know any better, he'd say… yep, he was sure, it was a map.

"This is cool," he said to himself. A map could definitely come in handy.

Jack stared at the projection and relying heavily on his hazy memory, tried to figure out where he was in this mess.

__

I'm here, he thought, eyes looking at a small underground room (at least, what he thought was suppose to be a room). Inside the "room" was a blue dot that was moving back and forth. _Wonder what that is?_ Jack stopped his pacing and watched as the blue dot stopped moving, as if it were mimicking his movements.

Wait a second, maybe that blue dot was him? Testing his theory, Jack started walking in circles and was not surprised to see the blue dot moving exactly like he was.

There were several red dots on the map as well; some were moving, some not. If there were all Jaffa or whatever… Well, this would be very useful information. And maybe, it would be enough for him to find Carter with.

So, it was time for Operation: Save Sam (he so had to figure out a better name for that!). But, deciding to break out of jail was one thing though. Getting out would be harder.

Jack glanced at the zat-gun next to him. Well, maybe not.

***

It had been two days. Two long days of sitting around, waiting and twiddling their thumbs (well, not actually twiddling, who does that? But you get the idea). Finally Daniel, Teal'c and Jacob were able to go back to Abayomous and mount a rescue mission. They'd save Jack and Sam… if they weren't already dead (an idea that Daniel had to stop thinking about).

Well, they weren't actually at Abayomous yet. They were currently boarding Jacob's ship. Then they'd be at Abayomous. In another day. But hey, twiddling their thumbs (metaphorically speaking of course) on a ship, heading towards rescue… well, that was much better.

They even had a good plan for the actually rescuing part.

"Daniel Jackson," said Teal'c. _Where did he come from?_ "You should get some rest." _Sleep?_

"Yes, sleep. I do not believe you have had any of it," Teal'c informed him. 

"Oh," replied Daniel.

Teal'c lead his friend to the cots at the back of the ship and Daniel promptly collapsed.

__

Good, thought Teal'c, _Perhaps if he sleeps for twenty-four hours, he will be ready for the upcoming battle._

***

Sam's body was thrown into the sarcophagus with little care. After they bound her arms and legs, they closed the lid of the ancient coffin. While the sarcophagus healed a broken body, it also healed a broken mind.

It was when Sam was alive, but still not healthy, that her subconscious awoke. And instead of the typical nonsense that dreams usually provide, Sam dreamt strange mixtures of thought and memories…

__

'Nephthys is a Goa'uld. A snake-head. He is evil and he has to be stopped. I can't let him hurt innocent civilians, my family, or my friends…'

They were running through a hallway. No, not a hallway, an underground passageway. They were chasing after the Goa'uld Seth who was running a cult right in their own backyard. Sam saw her father get shot. He gave her the ribbon device, and she listened as he told her that she had the power to use it. She had to stop Seth. Seth had to die. With that thought, the ribbon device on her hand came to life.

"You killed him," said a shocked voice (was his name Daniel?).

"Hail Dorothy," muttered Jack.

__

'My father is a Goa'uld though, is he?' thought Sam. She recalled an old memory…

__

An ancient woman, the Tok'ra Selmak, was dying. So was her father. And so a solution had come up…

A man spoke, "Selmak is a wonderful Tok'ra. She is selfless and caring; she is good company; she has a wonderful sense of humour."

"Well, that's good, Dad. You can sit around for hours cracking yourself up," Sam told her father at another place, another time.

"That's funny," was Jacob's sarcastic reply.

'A Tok'ra? Those are the good Goa'uld's, right?' thought the major_, 'Although good is in the eye of the beholder…'_

"Let me go. Let me go through the Stargate. I will find another host and send your friend back to you," said Sam on the verge of begging.

"You can do that? Leave a host without killing them?" asked a man they had sent to interrogate her.

"Yes. It is possible but not easy. I could die, but I promise I will try." Sam had to convince him…

"The Nassian man died when you left him," accused the man.

"The Nassian man died first that is why I left him. He was beyond my natural abilities to heal," protested Sam.

"What were you doing in him in the first place?"

"Carter's mind would be intact. She would return to you as you knew her before," replied Sam, dogging Jack's question, her voice terrible, and eyes glowing…

'This isn't me… this isn't my memory,' Sam remembered_. "This" was Jolinar_. Sam had been a hostage of the Tok'ra like her father, like so many others_. 'Okay, maybe not a hostage…'_

"You did it, Sam. You won," Jack told her. She was in a hospital…

"Wasn't me," Sam told him; he didn't understand.

"Oh yes it was. You hung in there, you beat it."

She had to explain, "The Goa'uld gave its life for me. It saved me."

The pieces were falling into place_. _They were working with the Tok'ra to bring down the Goa'uld._ 'But, who are they…'_

"So, ah, what do you expect to get for us?" asked Daniel.

"Daniel…" said Jack in a 'what the hell do you think your doing' tone. They had been captured by a Goa'uld bounty hunter.

"Just curious," Daniel told Jack.

The bounty hunter, Aris, answered, "Well, ah, Teal'c is worth the most. The System Lords would love to make a good example of him. And Carter here, well, she has the memories of the Tok'ra, Jolinar. And you, O'Neill, you're considered, well, you're a pain in the mik-da."

"Neck?" said Jack, looking at Teal'c.

"No," replied the Jaffa in a flat tone, devoid of emotion.

'Yeah, but who is Sam Carter?' Sam asked herself.

"Ah, here we go. Not another scientist, please," Jack told the General.

"Theoretical astrophysicist," said Sam, correcting him.

"Which means what exactly?" He was such a typical airforce male!

"Which means she's smarter than you are Colonel," General Hammond said before Sam could answer, "Especially in matters relating to the Stargate."

"Colonel, I was studying Gate technology for two years before Daniel Jackson made it work and before you both went through. I should have gone through then. Sir, you and your men might as well accept that I am going through this time." She'd dealt with officers like him before. She'd deal with them again.

"With all due respect, Doctor…"

Sam interrupted the Colonel; "It is proper to refer to a person by their rank, not their title. You should call me Captain, not Doctor."

That was a long time ago, back when she'd just joined the SGC and SG-1. So much had happened since then. She could remember it all.

***

The major woke up to darkness. She was alive? Tentatively, she wiggled her toes; they seemed to be in one piece. Her hands also were moving, although she couldn't lift them up. Her feet wouldn't budge more then an inch either. It was a familiar sensation. Her hands and legs were bound; she was trapped.

Even with her current situation, she felt better than ever. Sam knew who she was. If only she knew where… Her last memories were of being tortured by Nephthys and being in more pain than Sam had ever experienced (well, maybe not… never mind, that was one of Jolinar's memories). Before that, Colonel O'Neill had been with her in the cell. She could remember…

__

"Never regretted any of it. It's been an honour serving under you, sir."

"No, no, Carter… don't you start with that "honour serving with you" crap. You can't give up on me. Besides, I don't want to have to break in a new second-in-command. Do you know how hard it is to find someone who can break the laws of physics on a regular basis?"

"Colonel," her voice was raspy and broken, "I know when I've been beat." She continued before he could start to object. "Don't…" she took a few more breaths, "Blame yourself." Her eyes were fluttering, and she struggled with her last words, "Love you, sir."

Oh, this wasn't good.

***

__

'How come all Goa'uld hallways look the same?' wondered Jack O'Neill. He'd been searching for Sam for a while now and if he hadn't had the black box thingie, he'd probably be lost. Then again, if the black box thingie ended up not being a map…

No, no, no, it had to be a map.

Getting out of the prison had been remarkably easy. Apparently the cell door wasn't zat-proof. And, fortunately, neither were the two Jaffa guards.

So, Jack been wandering around, looking (no, searching) for Sam. He didn't have much planned for after he found her. And when he did find her, what if she was being tortured? What if she was in worst shape (if that was even possible) then before? There were too many scenarios, none of them good.

Jack O'Neill was preoccupied; he'd been able to avoid the Jaffa (they were the red dots on his "map", plus they made a hell of a lot of noise), but he wasn't paying enough attention for someone who was sneaking around in the enemy's household.

So the quiet footsteps of someone who had been trained to be unnoticed were unexpected.

"Colonel O'Neill." The voice came from behind him. _Stupid, stupid, stupid…_

He spun around; zat raised.

***

TBC

(PLEASE click the review button… and while you're at it, type a comment. *g*)

Teaser for Chapter 14:

__

"Maybe, just maybe, this woman was for real. If that was true, the only thing Jack could think was 'score one for the good guys…'"


	14. A bit of Faith

Chapter Fourteen: A bit of Faith

Author's Note: Just giving a shout out to everyone (I luv any chance for mindless blabbing). I'm keeping hopes high for chapter fifteen being finished in (at most) a week. Maybe. As long as my muse doesn't black out or anything.

-S

(PS: An armband would be great, JoJo, Thx.)

***

__

"Colonel O'Neill." The voice came from behind him. Stupid, stupid, stupid…

He spun around; zat raised.

Mert had been doing her best to fade into the walls, trying her best to remain ignored. To remain unimportant. If she was even suspected…

No, that wouldn't happen. She was confidante of the High Minister. Not important enough to be seen. It was that which made her so dangerous.

So she was surprised when she rounded a corner and found herself face to back with Colonel O'Neill. He was a prisoner (though not currently) of Nephthys. He was Runihura's self-proclaimed rival.

"Colonel O'Neill." And she couldn't keep her mouth shut, could she?

Also, he was currently pointing a zat'n'ktel at her. These were all commendable reasons to alert the guards. 

The Colonel made no move to lower his weapon. "We've met before," he said.

"Colonel O'Neill," Mert repeated and she raised her hands, her voice steady and clear, "Please lower your weapon."

"No, I don't think so. You were the woman that went "missing" with Sam on that planet," Jack told her.

"Yes," admitted Mert reluctantly, "I'm also the woman who is going to help you and the Major escape."

Jack O'Neill frowned, but his arm didn't waver.

Mert didn't like weapons (especially when they were pointing at her point blank). She kept talking, pleading her case. "Colonel, I could have alerted the guards easily by now." His face was battling with indecision. "I helped your friends escape. I can help you too." He lifted an eyebrow and his arm was getting heavier. "I also know where Major Carter is." That was the final blow. Jack lowered his weapon… though that didn't mean that he was going to be nice.

"What's in it for you?" These kind of people always had an alternative motive.

"A couple of things, but I don't think that concerns you."

"I disagree."

The pounding of Jaffa guards always interrupted at the worst of times.

Mert grabbed his hand and pulled him into an adjoining room. Sure enough, on Jack's black box thingie, six red dots were floating down a hallway; barely a few feet away was "Jack the blue dot" in another room.

"Odd. She's not on the map…" Jack muttered.

Or maybe he said that a little loud. "You don't think I'd give you a map and then point myself out on it, do you?" whispered Mert.

Maybe, just maybe, this woman was for real. If that was true, the only thing Jack could think was _'score one for the good guys…'_

***

Mert had earned Jack's "temporary trust status". Subject to immediate withdrawal and constant surveillance. Oh yes, big brother was definitely watching.

Mert was hoping to change all that in a few seconds.

"She's in this room. Two Jaffa took her there after her session with Nephthys…"

__

'Aka being tortured,' thought Jack.

"…apparently she was in really bad shape. They took her here to recover in Nephthys' sarcophagus…"

A sarcophagus… oh, wonderful! Jack also noted that there was a little too much awe in her voice (at least for Jack's liking).

"…according to the cosa-nera…" 

'_Black thingie'_

"…there's only one Jaffa in there."

"How convenient," said Jack, "By the way, you wouldn't happen to know how long she's been in the sarcophagus, do you?" Jack was too well aware of the warning label those things should carry.

"Perhaps a bit over a day?"

__

'Even more wonderful,' thought Jack, _'Well, at least she'll be alive enough to go through the withdrawal symptoms.'_

Mert was looking at him with an expectant face. It was time for the highlight of Operation: Save Sam. Jack looked at the door, reminded himself one last time how likely it was that this was a trap.

Then Jack rode in to the rescue…

***

Daniel Jackson didn't remember much about the ship-ride to Abayomous. As Teal'c had predicted, the doctor had ended up sleeping the entire time. Apparently, he didn't miss out on much (Teal'c didn't small talk on a normal basis and Jacob was preoccupied with unknown Tok'ra… stuff).

So Daniel was pleasantly surprised that when he came to the bridge, they were already in orbit around the planet. It was time for Operation: Save Sam and Jack (great name, eh?).

Teal'c was in the driver's seat of the ship and not too far away stood Jacob, looking at a console with a frown on his face.

"So," said Daniel, announcing his presence, "Let's suit up and get down there!"

"Daniel, we have a problem," were the first words out of Jacob's mouth. _Of course there a "problem", _thought the archeologist, _There always is._

"We're going to have to land the ship a bit farther away from the compound than I first thought," explained Jacob, "They've heightened security since we last visited."

__

That made sense… "How much farther?" asked Daniel. It didn't seem like such a big deal.

"Approximately two hours by foot," Jacob replied, "I'm just worried, if Sam and Jack are in rough shape…"

"Then it's going to be hard to get them to a ship that far away."

"Exactly," agreed the Tok'ra.

"What if we do not land the ship?" suggested Teal'c, joining in on the conversation, "We could use the ring devices instead."

"I thought of that," replied Jacob, "I'm worried that we'll be detected by Nephthys… it'd be risky."

"And landing on the planet isn't?" asked Daniel. Jacob gave him quite a look.

"Do not worry, Jacob Carter. I know how we can "cover-up" our entrance."

He did? Well, that was good, wasn't it?

"You do?" asked Jacob.

"Yes."

With a bit more prodding, Teal'c explained in detail how he could get them in undetected. It sounded good. So why weren't they going to rescue Jack and Sam yet? Daniel was getting impatient.

"Okay, let's do this," said Daniel. He left the bridge with the Jaffa and Tok'ra staring after him.

So he wanted to get this over with. He wanted his friends safe. He'd just had twenty-four hours of sleep. Those were good excuses to be restless, right?

***

The Colonel was fortunate; the Jaffa guard was definitely not expecting him. A zat shot later and the guard fell down unconscious. The room was everything Jack expected it to be. It had that familiar "Goa'uld palace look" (gold walls with ancient Egyptian hieroglyphs). In the center of the room was Nephthys' sarcophagus. Hopefully, Sam would be inside the overly decorative box.

The Colonel turned around to the doorway, "All clear."

Mert had a quick response time. She shuffled in quickly and started pushing buttons at a console near the sarcophagus. It wasn't more that fifteen seconds before the lid of the coffin was opening dramatically.

Jack was next to it long before then.

Jack stuck his head into the sarcophagus as soon as the crack was large enough.

"Sam?" _Don't let your hopes up Jack. Don't be naïve._

"Colonel?" replied the Major's voice from inside.

"At your service." Jack couldn't stop smiling. Operation: Save Sam was a success, if he did say so himself.

The sarcophagus was completely open now. Sam's legs and hands were bound with leather straps. Nothing that he couldn't handle.

Mert went into the hallway to keep watch.

"Any serious injuries?" he asked as he undid the bounds on her feet.

"No," she answered, "Feeling great actually. A trip to the sarcophagus does wonders."

"Yeah," he replied as he worked on the bounds on her wrists, "Just as long as you don't make it a habit." They could both remember the addictive affects it had on Daniel. Well, he could.

"Also, I've got my memory back, sir."

Never mind, she could remember it too! Jack felt his smile grow (if that was even possible). "Wonderful. It's good to have my annoying Major back," he teased.

"You, couldn't tell the difference," she retorted. Then, as if forgetting herself, she added quickly, "Sir."

Oh, yes, Major Carter was back.

The Colonel gave her a hand to help her stand up and step out of the sarcophagus. Then taking her by surprise, he gave her a giant bone-crushing hug.

"Never die on me again, Sam." Sam shivered slightly at the tone of his voice.

She could never deny him anything. "I promise," she whispered in his ear. Did she just imagine a soft kiss on her neck?

Both cherished the illicit moment, parting all too quickly. They'd have to figure out this thing between them, but this certainly wasn't the place or the time.

"Later," Jack said. It was his promise. Sam nodded and followed his lead out to the door.

Sam was shocked to see an "old friend" waiting for them in the hallway.

"Mert?" The handmaiden's name came out of her mouth without thought.

The woman who had been Kamilah's only friend gave a small smile.

"You must get to the Gateway of Eternity as soon as possible," she told them, "I'll go and make sure that you can open the gate once you get there."

Sam didn't know what to think. This was the woman who'd co-conspired with Runihura. Sam also could remember Mert being on P3X 972 and helping with her abduction. The amount of pain this woman had caused her…

The part of Sam that was still Kamilah though, remembered Mert as a kind woman, someone who had never been anything but friendly. Also, Sam couldn't help but remember the night she'd found out that she was being drugged by her own… no, Kamilah's husband. That night she could remember Mert being terrified of Runihura…

All together it was enough for her to have a little bit of faith in Mert (this was added with her trust of the Colonel's gut instinct).

So Sam didn't make any accusations, any screams of injustice, she didn't punch the woman, instead she did nothing. She glanced at the Colonel who tilted his head slightly. He gave an expression which (roughly translated) meant a combination of, _She helped me find you. I think we can trust her. I can't think of anything better._

Sam nodded her head to agree. Mert then gave a half-grin, "Good luck. Now go!" she said, tilting her head down the hallway.

The handmaiden watched for a few seconds to make sure they were well on their way.

__

Be happy, Kamilah. 

Mert turned and headed in the opposite direction of the SGC officers to make good on her promise. She had to make sure that the DHD would be there for them when they reached the Stargate. She'd done it for their three friends; she could do it again.

***

He'd originally decided to forget her. He'd find a new wife, more beautiful than the fair woman he'd lusted after. There were thousands of women who'd adore to be the companion of Runihura, High Minister of Abayomous, second only to Nephthys himself.

There was only one woman he'd met though (even in his travels through the Gateway of Eternity) with golden hair, pale skin and a perfect smile…

So perhaps he hadn't forgotten Kamilah after all. It didn't matter. Nephthys would be leaving this planet in a few hours. When the god left, Major Carter and Colonel O'Neill would leave with him. He would never see his wife, Kamilah, again.

Runihura knew that Nephthys had killed her, torturing her to death. She was now recovering in the god's sarcophagus, a small honour for a valuable prisoner. Runihura just wanted to see her and say goodbye to both a wife and enemy.

When he walked into the room, he found the body of a Jaffa, lying on the ground (probably dead).

Even worst, the sarcophagus where Kamilah was supposed to be was empty!

Runihura yelled over a portable communications, ordering for someone to check on the other prisoner in the cell. After an impatient two minutes, Runihura was informed that the male Tau'ri had escaped and that two Jaffa had been knocked unconscious. The guard told him that they'd start searching for the missing prisoner immediately.

"Make that two prisoners. Major Carter is missing as well. I want everyone searching, understand? Send a complement of Jaffa to the Gateway." And at the risk of being redundant, "The prisoners can not be allowed to escape."

"Yes, High Minister."

Runihura quickly ran out of the room. He had to make sure that there was no possible way for the Major and Colonel to escape through the Gateway. He had to make sure that the DHD was well hidden. They couldn't have another "technical failure" like before when the other three prisoners had gotten away.

If the prisoners escaped… Nephthys would hold him personally responsible. Dying always made any other alternative seem marvelous.

***

She was almost done. In a few seconds she'd finish punching in the command codes. The DHD would be there for the Colonel and Major when they got to the Gateway. With a heck of a lot of luck, everyone in this merry wretch would get out alive.

"What are you doing Mert?"

Mert's luck unfortunately, had run out. Runihura had quietly come into the room. He was only a few meters away. She could feel her knees shaking as she lied through her teeth. "Nephthys asked for a complete inventory of this estate and the small villages near by." Mert couldn't look at Runihura in the eyes; she kept working at the console. She was so close to being finished…

"That's fine," he said, coming deeper into the room and closer to Mert, "But you can do it somewhere else. The prisoners have escaped."

Mert was shocked. _He knows!_ She felt herself grow more scared. As he kept drawing nearing to her, she got closer and closer to being finished. Just a few more steps…

She flicked off the work-screen in front of her, just as Runihura stood next to her.

"Surely you wish to help with the search effort," she told him. Mert wasn't finished yet; she needed one more minute. What she wanted was Runihura as far away from her as physically possible.

"You weren't working on inventory, were you Mert." It was a statement. There was no question in his voice.

Her blood went cold. She'd waited too long to shut off the screen. Had he seen what she'd been trying to do?

The High Minister grabbed onto her wrist and held it tight enough to bruise. "Answer me, Mert."

Her legs shook even harder; any confidence that she'd felt earlier left so quickly she couldn't remember it ever being there. She lowered her head in submission. _How does he do this to me?_

"**You** helped them escape, didn't you Mert!" He made a low growling noise. "You were going to let them escape through the Gateway. Osiris, I trusted you and you betrayed me."

Mert didn't say anything; she offered no defense for herself. Runihura grabbed her by the shoulders. Seconds later, she collided with the wall.

"No one betrays me. Ever," he spat.

"I did it all for you." She was scared of the look in his eye. "She manipulated you, made you blind to everything else. It needed to be done…"

Runihura didn't want to listen to her squabbling. She'd obviously outlived her usefulness. With the hurt of betrayal backing up his actions, Runihura pointed his zat'n'ktel at her.

He pulled the trigger.

Twice.

***

TBC

Congrads you've finished 14 chapters of "I was Reminded". A plaque will be sent to you in the mail.

(Please Review)


	15. Better Late than Never

Chapter Fifteen: Better Late than Never  
  
Author's Note: I feel awful for leaving this story to rot for soooo long, but in my defense, it wasn't just because my muse up and left me for Hawaii (well, there's that too). There's a long story that can be shortened to a couple of sentences. My computer broke down and I lost everything on my hard drive. fortunately I had back ups for most of it, but this chapter and all of my notes for the prologue were destroyed in the fire (symbolic fire. there wasn't really a fire.). So I was mad for a few months and then I was sad. and now I have a new puter that doesn't need to be restarted when I open more than three windows at a time (very exciting). I wanted to finish this. I didn't want to leave Sam and Jack stuck on Abayomous forever! :) And at the risk of using a cliché, I apologize from the bottom of my heart. I can only hope these chapters are worth the wait.  
  
***  
  
With the hurt of betrayal backing up his actions, Runihura pointed his zat'n'ktel at her. He pulled the trigger. Twice.  
  
***  
  
"Are you ready?" asked Teal'c. The Jaffa stood a distance away from the two other men, hovering over a Goa'uld control console. Jacob Carter gave a sharp nod. "Let's do it," Daniel said impatiently. They'd been trapped in the confined space of the ship for far too long. Teal'c pressed a red crystal and joined his two companions in the center of the room. Seconds later the ring device "beamed them up" and sent them to the planet in a stream of golden light.  
  
Time was limited. They only had half an hour for their search and rescue operation. Any longer and the chances of Nephthys picking up on their cloaked ship were too high. Half an hour would be plenty of time. It had to be.  
  
They walked through the halls unnoticed. They'd decided earlier, in what would have to be one of the most colourful arguments Daniel had ever been a participant in, not to split up. Daniel couldn't stop grinning when he passed a Jaffa guard and was completely ignored. This was unquestionably one of their better plans.  
  
Now, if you were a Goa'uld with two Tau'ri prisoners as annoying as Sam and Jack, where would you lock them away?  
  
***  
  
Jack crept silently down the hallway. His training ensured that his footsteps were no louder than a whisper. He ducked behind the nearest golden pillar. 'Nothing ahead? Check. Nothing behind? Check. Nothing to hear? Check. Parameter clear? Check.' He whipped his head around. Carter was a few meters behind, guarding his six. He gave a couple of fast hand signals. 'All clear,' his motions said, 'Follow me.'  
  
Jack turned the corner, following his instincts. "Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump." .which apparently were completely useless. After seeking cover from another conveniently placed column, Jack fired a few badly aimed cover shots. There were five Jaffa. Jack took another quick glance. There were six Jaffa. He somehow had to get back to Carter.  
  
Jack heard two shots that he definitely did not fire and, to his relief, saw two Jaffa go down. "Great timing, Major," he yelled and not to be out done, fired a few shots of his own. The odds now were two to one against. That was much better.  
  
The fight raged on for a while (seconds? minutes? How could he possibly know?). The Jaffa seemed more resilient than the norm, holding their own against the airforce officers. All firefights though, eventually had to come to an end.  
  
"Colonel, lower your weapon," said a voice from behind him. Jack took a quick look. and then stopped shooting.  
  
"Colonel, don't!" cried Carter, but she was too late. Jack's right hand had already gone completely limp. His firearm dropped to his side.  
  
Seeing Sam captured with a zat menacingly pointed at her head had that sort of effect on him. Of course it just had to be Runihura (miserable vomitous mass) with his finger on the trigger. Irony demanded it to be so.  
  
'Oh, this is just peachy!' thought Jack, as he submitted to the overwhelming odds.  
  
***  
  
Twenty minutes. They'd been walking around in circles for twenty minutes. Daniel had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. Where were Sam and Jack? The Goa'uld's palace was a certified maze. They weren't in the prison. The thingie that Jacob had claimed would pick up on their "biosignatures" or something wasn't working.  
  
They only had ten minutes. If some sort of miracle didn't happen soon.  
  
Daniel jerked involuntarily. Hey, what was that?  
  
It sounded like zat fire, coming from not too far away. Daniel glanced briefly at his companions and picked up the pace.  
  
***  
  
"Runihura," snarled Jack, "So nice to see ya again." "I wouldn't think so, if I were you," answered the High Minister, ignorant of the sarcastic tone behind the Colonel's remark. Jack watched as he tightened his gripe on Sam, who bit her lip with pain. He looked straight into her eyes, hoping that he could apologize to her without ever having to say the words.  
  
She starred right back, but she had a message of her own. Her eyes flickered to Runihura and then quickly back to his own. 'Distract Runihura so I can pull a whammy on him,' was the message. Okay, perhaps "whammy" wasn't the technical term for it. At another time, he might be a little freaked about this silent communication thing they had going on.  
  
"So," said Jack conversationally, "Runihura, have I ever told you about my stamp collection?" And as if on queue, Sam kneed Runihura in the stomach. Jack whipped around and started firing at the two Jaffa that were still hanging around from the earlier skirmish. With any luck, Carter would have disarmed Runihura by now. "Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump."  
  
Oh, they could never be that lucky, could they? The impending "thumping" of more Jaffa came from behind. It also didn't help that the two Jaffa in front of Jack refused to die. Jack quickly looked turned his head to see who the new arrivals were.  
  
Three more Jaffa. Three times the fun! The Colonel also noticed that Sam had successfully pulled the whammy and that the zat-gun was now in her hand, pointing towards the temple of everyone's favorite bad-guy.  
  
Sam glared at the new arrivals, "Don't even think about it!" The newbies stopped advancing and (if Jack didn't know better) looked confused. The veteran Jaffa that Jack had been trying to kill for the last little while halted their attack as well. Well, wasn't this interesting? "Jaffa! Kree!" yelled Runihura, his voice sounding desperate. The Jaffa wouldn't listen to him. He was their leader; he couldn't be killed. Jack watched out of the corner of his eye one of the Jaffa close to Sam and Runihura started to raise his staff weapon. Okay, Runihura could probably be replaced, but if the Jaffa didn't care if the High Minister bit the biscuit then that left them. at a distinct disadvantage.  
  
Soon, all three of the new Jaffa had their zat-guns raised, and simultaneously they fired. Jack waited for the familiar feeling of pain. and waited. and waited. Instead, Jack saw three unsuspecting bodies hit the ground simultaneously (the two veteran Jaffa and Runihura). The Jaffa had missed their targets, suspiciously to Sam and Jack's benefit.  
  
What the hell was going on?  
  
But before O'Neill could start ranting, the Jaffa closest to Jack took raised his hands up to his face and took off his serpent-like mask.  
  
"Sorry guys," said a disheveled Daniel Jackson, "It's just so hard to talk in these things."  
  
***  
  
"Daniel?" Jack was momentarily stunned, but he recovered himself quickly. "Took you long enough," he told his best friend, although his grin was too large for the comment to be anything but teasing. Daniel smiled back and then turned his attention to his other "rescued" friend. "Sam!" he proclaimed, "You're not dead.?" She grinned, "Daniel. Don't worry; I've been getting that a lot." She glanced back at the Colonel. One of the 'Jaffa-in-disguise' next to Daniel, marched ahead to check that their escape route was clear (Jack would bet good money that it was Teal'c). The other mystery man looked like he was just about to take off his mask (Hmmm. would it be Sinclair? Or maybe Coburn? Who could possibly be stupid enough to go on this mission?) Jack didn't have to wait long.  
  
"Dad!" cried Carter, giving her father a small hug (probably not the easiest thing with all his Jaffa armor). Jack immediately took back all his thoughts relating to Jacob's stupidity. He could never be too careful, for all he knew, Selmak could be psychic (no, he wasn't being ridiculous!). "Hey Kiddo," Jacob said affectionately to his daughter.  
  
Jack really really felt bad about this but, "I hate to break this Kodak moment up guys, but we do have an alien fortress to escape from. Let's get to the Stargate," Jack told them. Seconds later, SG-1 and Jacob Carter followed the Colonel's lead to where Teal'c (Jack knew it HAD to be him) was standing guard.  
  
"Jack," said the resident archeologist, who had half-jogged up next to him. "Daniel?" "We're not leaving by the Stargate," Daniel told him. "Really?" "Yeah. We came by ship." "Cool. Is it fast?" "Really fast." A sigh came from behind them. "Boys and their toys," muttered Sam, eager to put in her two cents. God, it was good to have SG-1 back.  
  
***  
  
"What do you mean, 'they escaped'?" asked Nephthys. Runihura had his head bowed in submission. Although Runihura suspected that it was a rhetorical question, he answered anyway: "We have both been deceived, my lord. The Jaffa were in league with the prisoners. I myself was shot by these traitors." Nephthys wasn't impressed with his excuses. "Abayomous has been a thorn in my side for the last time, Runihura." The Egyptian god's anger was almost tangible. "You, in particular, have failed me. Fortunately, you will never do so again!" Nephthys' eyes sparkled with gold, his twisted voice growing louder with each passing word. The ribbon device in the palm of his hand flared to life. "Nephthys, my god. Please, have mercy," screamed the desperate High Minister. He was well aware of the carnage Nephthys' hand-device was capable of. "We are both victims! I will do anything! Please!" he begged. Runihura's last sight was those magnificent gold eyes, burning into his mind. The ribbon device released its killing blow, sending Runihura flying into the farthest wall of the ziggurat.  
  
"Jaffa, kree!" demanded the Goa'uld, as he pointed towards Runihura's lifeless body. "Also, make arrangements for our department from Abayomous. I've grown sick of this wretched land."  
  
The End (until the prologue) 


	16. Epilogue

Epilogue for "I was Reminded"

For the "not mine" (disclaimer) please see the first chapter.

Author's Note: …yeah, I know, the Princess Bride References are getting ridiculous (and that I don't know the difference between a prologue and an epilogue… sigh)

***

Jack took another bite of his military ration bar.  What was it suppose to taste like?  Apples?  Bananas?  Some odd combination of both?

The entire gang was in the back of the Tok'ra ship (**so sweet).  Eating, teaching Teal'c to play poker (absolutely hilarious) and having sort of an informal debrief.**

"Well after Mert and Runihura abducted me from P3…" she stumbled on the gate address.

"X972," helped the Colonel.  Like he could ever forget that planet.

She gave him a quick grin, "Yeah..."

"Who's Mert?" interrupted Jacob.

"She was Runihura's servant..." _and Kamilah's friend.___

"And she helped us escape," added the Colonel.

"O'Neill," interrupted Teal'c, "If I have three women and two A's, what should I do?"

"If you have three queens and two aces, Teal'c, it's called a full house.  That means that you 'stay pat' while the rest of us fold," replied Jack, throwing his cards down on the table.

"Hey," said Daniel after the laughter subsided, "Anybody notice that Christmas is in a 

week?"

***

It took a while, but the whole story came out eventually: Kamilah, Runihura, Mert, Nephthys, Abayomous… everything.  Well, almost everything.  He didn't mention how she'd stopped breathing in the prison cell (he'd tell Janet, honest) and she certainly glossed over what happened in those three months that she was Kamilah, saying only that she had had strange dreams and flashes of memories.  The fact that she'd been tortured to death was toned down for the audience as well (probably for Jacob's sake, if anyone).  Their feelings for one another?  Definitely not mentioned.

It still was a pretty exciting story even with only half of it told, and if anyone suspected otherwise, they were wise enough not to press for details (…yet).

They were alive.  They were safe.  Right now, none of the other stuff really mattered.

It was after they'd finished their apple/banana food rations and Teal'c had won about five games in a row (card shark!) that the Jaffa stood up and said bluntly that he had to kelnoreem.  Within minutes, Jacob also left the room to "catch up on some Tok'ra paperwork".  Daniel stuck around for a bit, but once he was assured that Sam and Jack really were alright, he snuck off feigning that he was tired, leaving the colonel and major alone.  Funny that.

Jack picked up a card and after spending a sufficient amount of time pretending to look incredibly interested, discarded it into the pile in front of him (they were playing Gin Rummy now).  Cards definitely were the ideal "passing time in outer space" activity.

Sam smirked, "So, stamp collection, sir?  That was the best you come up with?"

The colonel pretended to be upset.  "I'll let you know, Carter, I take pride in my hobby.  I have stamps from around the galaxy!"

"The galaxy has postage?" she asked, playing along.

"Yeah, but it's not very reliable.  Things tend to get lost.  And the zip codes are a mile long."

She laughed, and the Colonel felt like a million bucks.

The carefree mood sobered quickly though.  Carter glanced down at her cards, discarding one eventually.  

Should he say anything?  She knew how he felt.  Heck, he knew that she felt the same (not that he hadn't suspected before, even considering the za'tarc incident, but over time, feelings change).  

She'd been tortured.  She'd died, only to be brought back to life.  She had lived a lie for several months; she'd been brainwashed and been another person!  How she wasn't in serious shock right now was a miracle.  That she was laughing… 

He should say something, but damn it, he never really was any good at that sort of thing.

He should really say something.  Obviously, the thought was nagging at him.  He should really _really_ say something.  

"Carter…"  Well, that was saying 'something'.

The woman in question made a slight grunting noise, or maybe it was a "Yeah?" he couldn't tell.

He really should say something more.

"Sam."  When was the last time he'd said her first name?  …Oh yeah, the time she stopped breathing on him.  "If you want to," he paused, searching for her eyes, "Talk."  Yeah, talking, that was good.  "You know I'm here for you, right?"

_As a friend, as somebody who wants to understand_ (that last part he just tried to 'will' her to understand intuitively).

She was avoiding his eyes.  "Yeah, I know.  Thanks.  It's just a little confusing right now, you know?"  He had no clue, but he nodded 'yes' anyway.  His hand somehow had found hers and was lightly touching her fingertips (probably not a good idea).

She smiled slightly, "Kamilah, Thera, Jolinar, Sam… when I get them all sorted out, I'll let you know."  It was disturbing, but it was the truth.

"Don't you dare start developing multiple personalities on me!" he pretended to threaten.

"I wouldn't dare," she told him.  She stared at their hands, which without Jack's knowledge (or permission) had clasped each other.  She didn't pull away.

"I think being MIA for a few months gives me right for a couple of weeks of leave, you think?" she asked conversationally.

"MIA and presumed dead?  Nah," he joked, "But I think Hammond has a soft spot for you."

"Really?" Carter replied, and in a complete change of subject, she asked, "How's your cabin?  Have you been up recently?  I seem to remember somebody mentioning that you had some good fishing…"

_God, is she saying what I think she's saying?  Is she suggesting that she wants to come to my cabin--?_

"Now that you mention it, I haven't been up there in a while… I've been meaning to pay a visit.  Maybe, after Christmas and everything you wanna come up with me?"  It didn't mean anything.  He asked her all the time! (Just because you know that she can't come… that she won't come.)  Her hand was tracing gentle circles on his, and he almost didn't realize that she was answering him.  

"…sure, but there isn't going to be much fishing in the middle of December, is there?"

She said yes.  Wow.  

"There's always ice fishing," he suggested.

Sam made a face, "Maybe you could show me some of those 'galactic stamps' of yours instead."

This wasn't happening… (Their hands were tenderly massaging each other) …okay, maybe it was.  

"You know I was just kidding about the stamp collection, right?"

It couldn't be happily ever after, not yet at least, but right now it felt pretty close.

The End

_C'est__ fini…_ please write a review (comments/suggestions/etc). I would love to hear what everyone thought.

(Happy Easter/Passover/Holidays!)


End file.
